Ai shiteru! yo tambien!
by KaiNet
Summary: EL FINAL LISTO!
1. Memorias

**_Aishiteru, yo tambien! _**

Capitulo1: memorias

Departamento de yuki

flash back

Yuki: que dices!

Shuichi: que ya no soporto mas esta situación, ya no quiero verte

Yuki: bien, si es tu decisión, NO VOY A VOLVER A VERTE!

Shuichi (ocultando sus lágrimas): si, me voy hoy mismo de tu casa.

Yuki (caminando asía su cuarto y tirando la puerta): VETE, ENTONCES!

fin del flash back

esas palabras atormentaban a yuki cada noche desde que sucedió y ya iban como dos años de esa pelea, aunque yuki jamás pudo olvidar esa pelea, la pelea definitiva, yuki ya no sabia nada de su shuichi, no sabia si seguí en la misma ciudad o el mismo país, a pesar de que yuki era muy famoso, no había vuelto a oír sobre bad luck. Yuki prendió un cigarro y prendió su lab. para empezar a escribir.

Por otra parte de la cuidad: en el aeropuerto

Hiro: shuichi, shuichi? Estas bien? Ya llegamos

Shuichi: si, no te preocupes estoy bien, esta gira a sido la gira mas larga de mi vida...

Ryuichi: shuu-chan ya llegamos! nn (colgándose del cuello de shuichi y hiro) quiero caramelos! K quiero caramelos!

K: pues ve y cómpralos!

Shuichi: K... vas a dejar solo a ryuichi? (señalando a ryuichi que estaba peleando con la maquina de refrescos), yo estoy un poco cansado. Ya me voy, adiós riu-chan!

K: hey ryuichi, NO PUEDES HACER ESO! Adiós shu-chan, adiós hiro-kun

Ryuichi: adiós! nn

Hiro: bien te llevo a tu casa.

K: que descansen!

Ryuichi: veo que shuichi estaba recordando esa noche (dijo con la boca llena de caramelos, pero con su mirada adulta)

Llegando un apartamento

Shuichi: hiro, este es tu nuevo departamento?

Hiro: no, es tu departamento

Shuichi: AH?

Hiro: Tohma te compro esto, unos días antes de que salgamos de gira, el mío esta en el piso de abajo, es el #378

Shuichi: es mío?

hiro: si cortesía de NG

Shuichi: ES MIO! TENGO UN DEPARTAMENTO! PARA MI SOLO! (Después de escuchar lo que acababa de decir shuichi bajo la mirada y unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos)

Hiro: shu-chan estas bien?

Shuichi (secando sus lágrimas): si estoy bien, solo estoy cansado, y quiero dormir.

Hiro: bien, descansa, mañana vengo a recogerte?

Shuichi: no, quiero caminar por la mañana, como una persona normal, como si nunca hubiera...

Hiro (tratando de evitar que su amigo se acordara de lo sucedido con yuki, pero como iba a evitar que se acuerde de yuki, si shuichi en lo único que pensaba era en el?): esta bien, shuichi, pero promete que vas a llegar temprano! (Sujetándole la cabeza nn, a veces hiro es muy paternal Y ?es bien lindo!)

Shuichi (tratando de sonreír): si,... Lo prometo

Hiro: bien me voy, que tengas buenas noches

Shuichi: adiós. Shuichi se dio una buena ducha, luego vio televión hasta que por casualidad, se topo con un entrevista que le hacían a Yuki Eiri, shuichi no pudo contener mas la lagrimas, y empezó a llorar, todos los recuerdos de aquella pelea inundaban su cabeza, recordó todas las cosas feas que se habían dicho aquel día, lloro tanto que se quedo dormido en el sofá.

Ring! Shuichi: si? Diga?

Tohma: shuichi donde estas?

Shuichi: quien eres? Tohma: shuichi, estabas durmiendo todavía? Soy Tohma Seguchi

Shuichi (levantándose rápidamente,): señor Tohma! Ahora mismo salgo para allá

Tohma: te esperamos dos horas que mas queda esperarte unos minutos mas...

Shuichi: esta bien salgo para allá Shuichi se baño, tomo unos Jean negro y una camisa negra se los puso, acomodo su cabello, cubriéndolo con una gorra y se puso unos lentes, salió corriendo del departamento, comenzó a correr y sin darse cuenta se tropezó y cayo al suelo

Shuichi: disculpe! Shuichi no se detuvo a ver quien era la persona que había recibido su impacto, el solo corrió ante la mirada atónita de muchas persona, por otro lado aquella persona todavía estaba en el piso, sus cabellos rubios habían sido removidos por el choque, sus ojos dorados siguieron al pequeño hasta verlo desaparecer, debido a que shuichi tenia esa ropa (hay que decir que desde que yuki y shuichi pelearon, shuichi ya no se vestía como antes, ahora usaba ropa oscura, y ya ni siquiera usaba shorts, el decía que eso le recordaba a yuki), los lentes y la gorra, el joven de ojos dorados no lo reconoció, solo se levanto de suelo, se limpio el polvo y siguió caminando.

Yuki: baka! Es un baka! O era una? Va! Que importa!

En la estación

Hiro: shuichi! Porque tan tarde!

K: te hemos esperado dos! Dos horas! (sacando su revolver)

Tohma: déjenlo debe tener una buena razón para haber llegado tarde, no es así?

Shuichi se había quedado dormido y eso no era una buena razón, shuichi quería morirse ante las miradas expectantes por su respuesta, de repente un conejo Rosado apareció sobre la cabeza de shuichi, este no lo notó pero los demás si,

Ryuichi: shuichi! Legaste! Te están molestando? TT

Shuichi: eh, no

Ryuichi: QUIERO HELADO!

Tohma: pero ryuichi, has estado enfermo, no puedes comer helado!

Ryuichi: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, QUIERO HELADO!

Hiro: bien, que tal si después de grabar el comercial para la radio, lleva shuichi y ryuichi a comer helado.

Ryuichi: si! Shuichi: si!

Tohma: que no coman mucho o si no, no van a poder cantar en el siguiente concierto!

K: bien graben el comercial!

Fujitaki: hola a todos, veo que ya llego shuichi, bien vamos a grabar el comercial que ukai se esta impacientando

Noriko: VAMOSTRABAJARO NO! RYUICHI!

Ryuichi: n.n si!

Continuara...


	2. Nueva pareja? del año?

**Capitulo 2: nueva pareja? Del año?**

En el departamento de Yuki:

Yuki: bien voy a escuchar un poco de música Yuki, prendió la radio con la esperanza de oír algo sobre su shuichi, de repente comenzó a sonar "in the moonlithg" yuki se sorprendió hacia tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, en ese momento la canción fue interrumpida por la voz de shuichi quien junto a ryuichi anunciaban un concierto Radio: shuichi "hola soy shuichi shindo y quiero invítalos al concierto de lanzamiento de mi nuevo álbum!" Ryuichi "Hola soy ryuichi sakuma y yo también voy a estar en este concierto que será el concierto del año!" Ryuichi y shuichi "los esperamos!"

Al escuchar este reclame yuki cogió el teléfono y sin dudar marco el numero del distribuidor de las entradas

Yuki: si, bueno quisiera comprar unos boletos, si deme dos.

Yuki se recostó en su sofá para pensar en lo que acaba de hacer, no entendía porque quería volver a verlo, de repente Tatsuha apareció por detrás de yuki y lo abrazo

Tatsuha: hermanito! Me vas a llevar contigo al concierto!

Yuki: NO!

Tatsuha: no pensara llevar a mika, verdad? Quien es tu hermano preferido! Yo! Mira que mika es la esposa de tohma y no necesita entradas!

Yuki: baka! Voy a llevar a ayaka! A ella le gusta mucho nittle grasper! Tatsuha: y a ti shuichi shindo, no hermanito?

Yuki: T.T NO! YO TAMBIEN VOY SOLO POR NITTLE GRASPER! A PENAS SALGAN LOS INCOMPETENTES DE BAD LUCK, ME VOY!

Tatsuha: quien te entiende, hermanito! Quien te entiende!

Yuki: baka! Tatsuha / tengo que volver a ver a mi ryuichi sakuma! No lo veo desde que shuichi y mi hermano terminaron! Tengo que ir a ese concierto, así ayaka tenga que romperse una pierna! nn que chistosa se vería así/ jajajajajajaja

Yuki: de que te ríes baka!

Tatsuha: de nada, bien hermanito me voy a mi casita! La cena esta servida así que come antes de que se enfrié!

En la heladeria

Hiro: bien de que sabor quieren el helado?

Ryuichi: de chocolate!

Shuichi: de vainilla con chispitas de chocolate!

Ryuichi: con muchos caramelos!

Shuichi: y con mucha chantilly!

Ryuichi: si! Chantilly!

K: parecen dos niños! Hiro (sonriendo): esta bien voy a pedirlos

Ryuichi: ah kumagoro hiro es muy amable con nosotros, mira que nos va a comprar helados! Que? Tu también quieres helado? No importa yo te invito del mío esta bien? Y shuichi también te va a invitar del suyo, no?

Shuichi (con lagrimas en los ojos)/mi helado? Me esta hablando a mi? Mi helado es sagrado/ si claro

K (con un gota sobre su cabeza)/esta loco, lleva años hablando con ese conejo/

Hiro: bien aquí están sus helados!

Luego de un rato shuichi y ryuichi han terminado su helado K: si que comen rápido!

Hiro: y ni siquiera les a dado calambre cerebral!

Ryuichi: na no da! No le invite ni un poquito de mi helado a kumagoro y esta molesto conmigo! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Shuichi: jajajajajajajajajajaja K: veo que quieres mas helado! Pero no puedes te vas a enfermar, vamos ya a la casa!

Ryuichi: pero quiero jugar con shuichi y hiro!

K: no! Tienes que practicar para el concierto!

Shuichi: mañana jugamos! Esta bien?

Ryuichi: si... entonces adiós!

Shuichi y hiro: adiós!

K: nos vemos! (alejándose con ryuichi a quien tenia tomado de la mano par que no se escapara)

Hiro: vamos shuichi, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, hoy

Shuichi: a si?

Hiro: si, por si no te has percatado tu departamento solo tiene una cama, un sofá y una TV

Shuichi: verdad...

Hiro: vamos a comprar cosas para tu departamento!

Shuichi: si! Vamos de compras!

Hiro: shuichi... porque tienes esa herida en tu brazo?

Shuichi: a verdad, no me di cuenta de que tenia una herida, con razón me dolía el brazo, debí habérmela hecho cuando me tropecé con esa persona

Hiro: con quien te tropezaste?

Shuichi: no lo se, estaba tan apurado que no me di cuenta solo le dije disculpe y me fui corriendo

Hiro: y que tal si era una viejita! Como puedes ser tan descuidado!

Shuichi (lleno de lagrimas como un niño cuando lo regañan): yo, lo siento!

Hiro: vamos shuichi no te preocupes solo era una broma!

Shuichi: hiro!

Hiro: jajajajaja eres tan inocente! Siempre caes en mis bromas!

Shuichi (tomándolo de la mano): vamos ya! comprar!

En el departamento de yuki:

Ayaka: de verdad quieres que valla contigo al concierto?

Yuki: si Ayaka (saltando sobre yuki, es una chinche TT): pensé que no te gustaba nittle grasper, con quien mas se presentara?

Yuki: con ... Bad Luck...

Ayaka (soltándose del cuello de yuki): ya veo porque quieres ir a ver a nittle grasper

Yuki: no es lo que tu crees, en verdad me gusta nittle grasper, siempre me ha gustado, a penas salgan esos de Bad Luck no vamos

Ayaka (con los ojos entristecidos): esta bien, cuando es?

Yuki: dentro de dos semanas

Ayaka: bien! (tratando de sonreír) entonces a donde vamos a ir hoy?

Yuki: a donde quieres ir?

Ayaka: quiero ir a ver la feria de muebles que hay a la vuelta Si? Vamos! Yuki: vamos...

En una tienda de muebles

Shuichi: quiero ese mueble rojo!

Hiro: bien, lo llevamos!

Shuichi (abrazando a hiro): gracias! Cerca había una periodista que al ver a shuichi y hiro abrazándose, corrió a entrevistarlos

Periodista: shindo shuichi? Shuichi: si Periodista: y hiroshi nakano? Estoy soñando, podría entrevistarlos?

Shuichi: si claro

Hiro: bueno

Periodista: cuando regresaron al Japón?

Shuichi: ayer en la noche

Periodista: he escuchado de el concierto que van a dar, van a lanzar algún tema nuevo

Hiro: si vamos a lanzar una nueva canción...

Periodista: shuichi, como va la vida amorosa?

Shuichi: bueno...

Hiro: el no va a responder esa pregunta!

Periodista: antes de comenzar la entrevista mi camarógrafo pudo filmar un abrazo entre los dos, acaso es el inicio de una nueva pareja?

Hiro (sonrojado): no, vamos a declarar nada sobre nuestras vidas privadas , ya nos vamos (tomando a shuichi de la mano) vamonos shuichi

Shuichi: pero quería seguir viendo mas muebles!

Hiro: mañana regresamos! Cuando esa periodista no nos fastidie!

Shuichi: gracias

Hiro: De que?

Shuichi: de salvarme de esa pregunta

Hiro: esos periodista lo único que preguntan son tonterías!

Shuichi: bien a donde vamos?

Hiro: he oído hablar de una feria de mueble, vamos?

Shuichi: si! (saltando sobre hiro y abrazándolo)

La periodista los había seguido y grabo todo desde lejos Periodista: tengo la noticia del año! Hiroshi y shuichi son pareja!

En la feria de muebles

Yuki: ya nos vamos?

Ayaka: no... un ratito mas si?

Yuki: como quieras

Ayaka (viendo entrar a shuichi y hiro): yuki, mejor nos vamos!

Yuki: (volteando hacia donde ayaka miraba): decídete... shuichi...

Ayaka: te dije que era mejor irnos

Shuichi vio a yuki que se encontraba a unos pasos de el, shuichi volteo donde hiro, quien miraba atento una lámpara de lava,

Shuichi (temblando): hiro...

Hiro: si?

Shuichi: hiro! (shuichi no pudo mas volteo a hiro y cayo en sus brazos)

Hiro: que suced... /ya veo allí esta ese yuki, y con una chica/

Shuichi: vamonos

Hiro: no! Demuéstrale que ya no sientes nada por el!

Shuichi: si, eso voy a hacer!

Shuichi paso delante de yuki sin mirarlo, solo volteo para saludar a ayaka quien lo miro sorprendida, yuki tenis ganas de hablarle pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, shuichi también sentía las ganas de hablarle, yuki miraba atento la ropa de shuichi, cuando de repente se percato de que eran las mismas ropas que usaba la persona con la que se había chocado en la mañana, yuki se percato también de que hiro tenia a shuichi agarrado de la mano, como dándole fuerzas

Yuki /a si que shuichi y hiro? No solo son amigos...porque estan agarrados de la mano?./

Ayaka /porque me saludo, acaso no me odia, salgo con su exnovio y solo me saluda/

Shuichi /fuerza! Fuerza/ (apretando mas y mas la mano de hiro)

Hiro /shuichi tu puedes, demuéstrale que no lo quieres/

Cuando shuichi estaba unos pasos lejos de yuki

Yuki: ayaka, quieres un café?

Ayaka: si, claro vamos

Shuichi que no estaba muy lejos escucho lo que su yuki había dicho, tomo a hiro de la mano y siguió su camino

Hiro: estas bien?

Shuichi: si, mira! Quiero ese sof�!

Hiro: shuichi...

Shuichi: si? Hiro: es Rosado y tiene forma de conejo!

Shuichi: lo se, se lo voy a regalar a ryuichi!

Hiro: verdad, ya se acerca su cumpleaños

Shuichi: listo lo compro!

11pm departamento de yuki

ayaka: adiós yuki, gracias por el café

yuki: adiós yuki cerro la puerta y camino hacia su habitación se hecho a ver TV , hizo un poco de zapping cuando encontró el noticiero, informativo, estaba en la sección de espectáculos, usualmente yuki no veía eso pero esa noche decidió verla, para ver si salía algo se su shuichi, la verdad es que el encontrarse con su pequeño fue muy repentino, y doloroso aunque no le gustaba admitir yuki era muy romántico (por algo escribe novelas de amo) y sensible, y deseaba mas que nada volver a ver, escuchar, y besar a shuichi de repente salió una periodista

periodista: buenas noche! Empezamos la sección de espectáculos, con una noticia que impactara a todos, ayer en la noche llegaron a nuestro país los grupos mas populares nittle grasper y Bad luck, nosotros solo pudimos hablar con dos integrantes de bad luck cuando nos encontramos con ellos en una tienda muy conocida, ambos integrantes nos sorprendieron, mucho. En la siguiente foto que les tomamos antes de entrevistarlos pueden ver cuanto se quieren estos integrantes cuando yuki levanto la vista para ver quienes eran estos "integrantes" se dio con la sorpresa de que eran hiro y shuichi abrazados la reportera prosiguió

reportera: bien como lo pueden ver, nuestro guapo shuichi shindo después de haber tenido una accidentada relación con el genial escritor yuki eiri, ahora parece totalmente recuperado de la ruptura, shuichi y hiroshi nakano son la nueva pareja de este año, sino miren como tratan de negar todo, a continuación en la entrevista. Yuki estaba impactado con la noticia no podía créelo, shuichi y hiro? Cuando vio la entrevista yuki cayo sentado sobre su cama

Periodista: como no quisieron declara de su amor, los seguimos y conseguimos aclarar nuestras sospecha! Miren la foto que le tomamos Yuki vio la fotografía donde shuichi abrazaba a hiro, fue donde recordó que hiro y shuichi estaban agarrados de la mano en la feria

Yuki: ellos están saliendo! Yuki cambio el canal, no quería seguir viendo eso.

Continuara...

Nota: estoy muy feliz de que hallan leído mi fic!. Gracias! Si soy nueva y me encanto que mi primer review fue bien kawai! arigatou! (nat-chan07) gracias espero que te guste este segundo capitulo! nn sayonara!


	3. Shuichi, te quiero?

Capitulo 3: shuichi, te quiero?  
  
En el departamento de shuichi  
  
Shuichi (contestando su celular): si? Diga?? Tohma: shuichi, has visto el noticiero? Shuichi: no............... Estaba viendo una película con hiro porque?? Tohma: pon ahora mismo el noticiero Shuichi puso el noticiero, y fue ahí donde salió la foto de ambos abrazándose, shuichi miro la foto, pensando como la habría conseguido?? ( n_n es tan inocente!!) Hiro que salía de la cocina con pop corn casi se cae al ver la foto de ambos en la TV, sobre todo cuando leyó lo que decía debajo de la foto "la nueva pareja del año" Hiro: que......... que es eso?!!!! Shuichi: no se Tohma: como es eso de que son pareja?!! Porque no me lo han dicho?!! Shuichi: pareja?!! Hiro y yo?? Hiro (sonrojado): que?!!! Que hablan??!!! Shuichi: tohma dice que la prensa piensa que tú y yo estamos Hiro: que?!!! Tohma: por el momento no den más declaración, esta bien?? Shuichi: bien adiós (cerrando su celular) Hiro: de............ donde sacaron que........... Que tu y ............. yo andábamos?? Shuichi: no se, pero tohma dice que esperemos hasta mañana Hiro: bien yo me voy a mi departamento. Shuichi: hiro *_* buuuuuuuu quédate conmigo si?? Hiro (sonrojado): esta bien, seguro tienes miedo, no? Shuichi: es que la película me dio miedo, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Hiro: bien, voy a comprar unos dulces, y regreso Shuichi: no te demores!!  
  
Hiro salió del edificio, llego al market, compro los dulce, sin darse cuenta de que lo filmaban, regreso corriendo al edificio y no se fijo que lo seguían entro un rato a su apartamento, saco su pijama, y subió al departamento de shuichi. En la entrada, la periodista preguntaba al portero "ciertas cosas" para su reportaje, mientras la cámara seguía a hiro. Hiro: aquí estoy, shuichi, te traje dulces y mi pijama, que te parece si vemos una película mas?? Hiro vio que su amigo ya se había dormido en el sofá, hiro lo levanto un poco y se sentó a su lado, poco a poco shuichi se acomodo sobre el pecho de su amigo, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, hiro no se había quedado cuidando a shuichi desde que shuichi se enfermo, semanas después de que el y yuki terminaran, esa vez shuichi casi se muere, al recordar esto entre sueño, hiro abrazo inconscientemente (hiro, es un buen amigo n_n, además es bien lindo, y quiere mucho a shuichi)  
  
A la mañana siguiente  
  
Hiro fue despertado por la melodiosa voz de shuichi, quien preparaba el desayuno Shuichi: veo que ya te despertaste!! Hiro: hola Shuichi: hoy estoy preparando un delicioso desayuno!! Hiro: a si? Que has preparado?? Shuichi: primero ve a tu departamento báñate, cámbiate y subes a desayunar, porque falta mucho para que el desayuno este listo Hiro: voy.......... Después de un rato hiro subió bañado y cambiado a desayunar, tenia puesto unos jeans celestes rotos en las rodillas, un polo azul y encima una camisa negra. Al abrir la puerta hiro se quedo frió al ver a shuichi después de tanto tiempo con ropa de color, la verdad es que hace tiempo que shuichi solo se vestía con colores negro y tonos grises. Shuichi tenia una camisa verde oscuro, con un pantalón de vestir negro, cuando hiro vio bien la ropa se percata que era el mismo estilo de vestir de yuki. Hiro: shuichi, y esa ropa?? Shuichi: no te gusta? Hiro: si se te ve bien, pero no es tu estilo......... Shuichi: lo se solo quería ver tu reacción, es un traje que se le olvido a yuki la ultima vez que nos vimos, y quiero votarlo, pero quería ver como me quedaba, Hiro (en tono de broma): grande, te queda grande!! Shuichi: jajjajajaja pasa para que desayunemos Hiro: bien Hiro se paso durante todo el desayuno pensando / Shuichi yo.......... yo te quiero como amigo?? Acaso me he enamorado de ti?? Porque siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando estas en mis brazos?? Porque mi voz tiembla cuando me hablas?............. porque sueño contigo?, porque siento que te amo?? Que es lo que siento?? Shuichi, te quiero?? Aunque yo te quiera como te quiero, tu nunca vas corresponderme, por eso............. me quedo en silencio............ prefiero tenerte como amigo a perderte............ haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para................. Para protegerte, pretejer nuestra amistad y seas feliz............ mi shuichi.... y seas feliz al............. al lado de yuki/  
  
Nota: Gracias por leer mi fanfic!!! Espero que les guste este capitulo!! Aunque es un poco corto!! Pero bueno............ Quiero darle las gracias todos mis amigos que han entrado a leer mis fics lo quiero mucho!! (Diana, Aurora, Julio, Alicia, Eduard) y todos en general!! n_n. No se preocupen que este fic voy a publícalo rápido!! Por lo menos dos veces por semana, lo voy a estar actualizando!! Bye bye!!! 


	4. El poema de yuki

Capitulo 4: el poema de yuki  
  
En el departamento de yuki, yuki esta frete a su computadora, leyendo el ultimo poema que escribió para shuichi, semanas después de la separación, tohma le había ofrecido distintas cosas, por la composición sin embargo yuki había quedado en silencio, lo leía una y otra vez, en ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó, yuki abrió y tohma y ryuichi entraron  
  
Ryuichi: bien, para que nos citaste, yuki? Tohma: si eiri, que deseas? Yuki: aquí tienes (extendiendo la mano para darle la hoja impresa, con su poema Tohma: el poema?? Ryuichi: que es?? Yuki: no querías la composición para que nittle grasper la tocara??, bueno te la doy pero con una condición............. Ryuichi: que deseas? Yuki: tóquenla en el concierto de bad luck Tohma: bien, si eso es lo que quieres Yuki: y no le digan a shuichi que yo la escribí Ryuichi: porque, acaso no quieres recuperarlo?? Yuki: no, ahora estoy saliendo con ayaka, y quiero que ella escuche mi canción, le he dicho que la he escrito para ella Ryuichi: como digas, gracias por la canción Tohma: bien nos vamos, tenemos que apurarnos, para ponerle música Yuki: adiós (cerrando la puerta)  
  
En el estudio de NG  
  
Ryuichi: empezamos a ponerle música?? Tohma: si  
  
Luego de ponerle la música llego shuichi y hiro, que se habían pasado toda la mañana huyendo de la prensa, lo pobres ya no sabían como esconderse, al llegar a NG, se encuentran con fujisaki que al verlos les pregunta si es verdad el chisme que había recorrido todo el país, hiro optaba por quedarse callado, mas bien se sentía avergonzado si bien había soñado con llegar a estar con shuichi esa no era la forma, todo era un mal entendido, por otro lado shuichi se mataba explicando que todo era mentira. Ryuichi: hola!!! n_n hiro hoy vamos a comer helado?? Kumagoro quiere helado!!! Hiro: no hoy no vamos a poder ir Ryuichi: porque? Buuuuuuuuu yo quiero salir con shuichi y hiro!! Buuuaaaaaaaaa!! Shuichi: lo que sucede, es que la prensa no deja de seguirnos, pues piensan que los dos estamos saliendo Hiro: y no queremos mas malentendidos con la prensa Tohma: por favor ryuichi!! Compórtate!! Bien esto vamos a hacer, ustedes dos no digan nada hasta el día del concierto.  
  
Un día antes del concierto  
  
En la casa de yuki Tatsuha (abriendo la puerta): hola, ayaka Ayaka: hola, esta yuki? Tatsuha: salió a comprar, porque no lo esperas?? Ayaka: esta bien Tatsuha: quieres que te prepare un café?? /Di que si!!/ Ayaka: ya gracias Tatsuha (en la cocina) / este laxante me va a ayudar a ir con mi hermanito a ver a mi ryuichi sakuma, si solo tengo que poner unas 5 cucharadas T_T pero ayaka no me gusta como cuñada, mejor le hecho todo!! Jajajajaja el único cuñado que quiero es shuichi!!/ Tatsuha: aquí esta el café Ayaka: gracias Tatsuha: (con cara de travieso, como un niño) /tómalo!! Tómalo!!! Concierto de mi ryuichi!! Tómalo!!/ Ayaka termino de tomar el café, comenzó a sentirse mal, tatsuha la llevo al hospital donde le informaron que ella no saldría de allí sino hasta en dos días, luego de lo ocurrido tatsuha regreso al departamento de yuki, y le dijo a yuki que ayaka había salido de la ciudad por una emergencia. Yuki al principio no le creyó pero luego al no encontrar a nadie en la casa de ayaka, finalmente le creyó Yuki: que me queda, hermanito quieres ir al concierto conmigo? Tatsuha: si!!!!!!!! Y vamos a ver a mi ryuichi?? Si?? Habrás comprado boletos VIP, supongo?? Yuki: no Tatsuha: QUE??!!! /T_T TANTA COSA PARA QUE ME LLEVE A LA PARTE DONDE NO SE LE VE A MI RYUICHI, CASI MATO A SU NOVIA PARA PODER IR AL CONCIERTO Y EL TACAÑO ESTE SOLO COMPRO POPULAR!!/ Yuki: quien crees que soy, como se te va a ocurrir que voy a comprar VIP, sabes que shuichi va a cantar y si me ve............. Tatsuha: es por lo de hiro y shuichi, no? Yuki: no!! (Tirando lo puerta de su cuarto)  
  
Nota:  
  
Hola!!! Aquí ta el cuarto capitulo!! n_n gracias por leerlo!! Suerte en el concierto (Parábola) suerte en el cine (x-ina) n_n 


	5. El concierto

Capitulo 5: el concierto  
  
En los camerinos  
  
Shuichi: hoy vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros!!!!  
  
Hiro: si, shuichi, pero te has dado cuenta de que ryuichi no ha llegado?  
  
Tohma: el helado de ayer le a provocado un poco de fiebre pero ya esta en canino, te pido shuichi que en vez de que salga cada uno por su cuenta tu apoyes a ryuichi en nuestras canciones, por favor  
  
Shuichi: si claro, pero tienen una nueva canción?? Que yo no sepa la letra?  
  
Tohma: no, ryuichi va a abrir el concierto contigo pero la ultima canción la va a cantar solo por eso te pido que lo apoyes para que la voz le dure hasta la ultima canción que tiene que cantarla solo, ese fue el trato con el escritor de la canción, que solo la canta ryuichi  
  
Shuichi: esta bien  
  
K: aquí estamos!!  
  
Ryuichi: aquí estoy!!! n_n  
  
Fujisaki: hola ryuichi, te ves bien animado hoy  
  
Ukai: ryuichi te ves bien hoy día!! Tu tb shuichi  
  
Ryuichi tenia unos pantalones negros con bolsillos grandes, un polo blanco con estampado de kumagoro, encima una casaca roja, shuichi tenia unos jeans grises, con una camisa entre abierta negra de manga corta, con un chaleco gris,  
  
Hiro: shuichi toma con esto se te va a ver mejor  
  
Shuichi vio lo que su amigo le daba, era un pulsera negra, con una frase en japonés que significaba "una amistad para recordar, que vence cualquier dificultad" , shuichi se puso la pulsera, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, a pesar de todos los rumores que en esos días habían perjudicado a hiro por su culpa, hiro no se había enojado por eso, en realidad era un buen amigo y shuichi estaba feliz de tenerlo, shuichi no aguanto mas y lo abrazo, aunque se había prometido no abrazarlo para que no halla mas mal entendidos y así no perjudique a hiro, no pudo mas tenia que agradecerle y expresar todo el cariño que sentía hacia su mejor amigo  
  
Shuichi (en brazos de hiro) :gracias  
  
Hiro (sonrojado): no es para tanto, solo es una pulsera.......  
  
Ryuichi (separándolos): vamos que ya va a empezar el concierto!!  
  
Shuichi salió junto con nittle grasper para cantar, al ver esto yuki se sorprendió mucho, trato de irse pero había tanta gente que no pudo salir, además tatsuha lo tenia del brazo para que no se valla, cuando ryuichi estaba en la ultima canción con shuichi, diviso entre el publico a yuki, y se bajo del escenario, comenzó a caminar directamente hacia el, shuichi no vio bien quien era y siguió haciéndole los coros a ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi /si esto no ayuda a que ambos regresen, no habrá manera de que regresen!!/  
  
Tatsuha /dios mío, mi ryuichi esta viniendo hacia acá?? Si, si esta viniendo directamente hacia aquí!!/  
  
Yuki /que trata de hacer este baka??/  
  
Shuichi /que esta haciendo, hacia donde va??/  
  
Ryuichi se acerco a yuki lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el escenario cuando lo hizo subir a shuichi casi le da un ataque, para su buena suerte la canción ya estaba por terminar y shuichi termino la canción y pensó "me salve" pero ryuichi lo tomo del brazo y le dijo "quédate quiero que escuches la siguiente canción" shuichi se quedo ryuichi con ambos tomados de los brazos empezó a entonar la canción, shuichi no quería ni mirar a yuki, pero de repente lo miro y vio que yuki estaba cantando la canción que ryuichi cantaba empezó a escuchar la canción  
  
¿¿Porque???  
  
¿Por que me haces esto?  
  
Yo te amo y tu me amas Porque tenemos que estar separados Mira cuanto nos amamos  
  
No sabes cuanto te quiero, Sin ti yo muero!!! Tal vez no lo hallas notado Pero poco a poco me he enamorado  
  
Me enamore de ti, De la miel de tus labios, De la profundidad de tus ojos, De tu suave piel, Me enamore de tu alma y tu corazón  
  
Porque mantenernos separados Si lo único que hacemos es amarnos Toda mi vida te espere y Ahora te perderé  
  
toda mi alma y mi corazón te lo dedico yo, no se si pueda olvidarte pues no dejo de amarte  
  
porque te tengo que dejar de amar? porque tengo que callar? porque lo debo negar? Porque te tengo que olvidar?  
  
TE AMO!! TE AMO!! Lo quiero gritar al mundo entero Pero no puedo, así que me alejo Y en silencio te dejo  
  
Quisiera tenerte un día y una noche Para sentir tus manos en mi rostro, Tu labios sobre los míos Talvez nuca los tendré Pues hoy partiré Lejos de aquí Lejos de todo  
  
Cuando la canción termino shuichi lloraba, ryuichi lo soltó , para que shuichi valla a secarse las lagrimas, cuando shuichi estaba por salir del escenario escucho que ryuichi gritaba "esta canción la escribió el genio de yuki-kun!! Gracias yuki por estar aquí!!" Shuichi entro a su camerino, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, cuando entro hiro, lo abrazo, y le dijo "calma shuichi" acariciándole la cabeza, en ese momento entro yuki para hablar con shuichi, pero al verlos así, sintió celos y se quedo callado, detrás de el venia tohma, a avisarles que ya les tocaba cantar, shuichi salió del camerino sin siquiera mirar a yuki, hiro que venia detrás de shuichi le dijo a yuki "el te quiere, no lo lastimes". Yuki se quedo helado ante esas palabras, eso quería decir que shuichi no estaba saliendo con hiro!!  
  
Yuki: gracias ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi (viendo a shuichi que cantaba en el escenario): de que??  
  
Yuki: por hacerme ver de que shuichi y hiro no estaban saliendo  
  
Ryuichi: si, pero dale tiempo a shuichi, hoy ya recibió demasiadas sorpresas  
  
Yuki: me voy tengo que hacer unas cosas, a verdad puedes venir a mi departamento mañana?  
  
Ryuichi (con cara de niño): para que??  
  
Yuki: tu solo ven a las 6:30pm!! Adiós  
  
Ryuichi: adiós  
  
Cuando yuki salió de allí, vio a tatsuha que lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Tatsuha: el se acerco hacia nosotros!! Yuki eres el mejor hermano que he tenido!!  
  
Yuki: vamos, soy tu único hermano!! A verdad mañana necesito ve vallas a mi casa a limpiar y cocinar, puedes?  
  
Tatsuha: si a que hora, quieres que valla??  
  
Yuki: a las 5pm pero quiero que vallas bien vestido, porque mañana tenemos visita, temprano, así que solo preparas cena para dos.  
  
Tatsuha: si hermanito!!  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Nota: Espero que les halla gustado el poemas, el poema lo escribí yo, así que espero que les halla gustado!! No se preocupen porque el fic no es muy largo solo tiene unos 7 capítulos u 8. Así que no se impacienten, si? 


	6. La cena

Capitulo 6: la cena  
  
6:30pm departamento de yuki  
  
tatsuha (abriendo la puerta): hermanito no ha venido nadie, a visitarteeeee...... sakuma ryuichi??  
  
Ryuichi: hola, tatsuha nos conocemos desde hace tiempo no crees que ya es hora de que me digas ryuichi?? Puedo pasar?? Tu hermano me dijo que viniera, pero no me dijo para que?  
  
Tatsuha: claro pasa  
  
En la sala  
  
Tatsuha: mi hermano no debe tardar, el me dijo que estaría aquí a las 6pm  
  
Ryuichi: seguro hay mucho trafico , na no da no kumagoro?  
  
Tatsuha (mirando embobado a ryuichi, mientras el conversaba con kumagoro) /es tan lindo mi ryuichi sakuma!! En verdad lo amo!!/ Los pensamientos de tatsuha fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono  
  
Tatsuha: si?  
  
Yuki: hola tatsuha  
  
Tatsuha: donde estas?, ryuichi esta esperándote!!  
  
Yuki: no voy a ir, estoy ocupado, así que disfruta de tu cita, HERMANITO!!  
  
Tatsuha: que??!! Como que ocupado?!!  
  
Yuki: no querías estar con ryuichi, ya pues ahora lo tienes para ti solito estas en una cita con el que mas quieres y dale de comer antes de que se quede dormido, recuerda que es como un niño!! Adiós!!  
  
Tatsuha: hermano? HERMANO?!!! NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!  
  
Ryuichi (que lo miraba atento): sucede algo??  
  
Tatsuha: no, no nada, quieres cenar??  
  
Ryuichi (mirando a kumagoro): si!! La verdad es que kumagoro esta con mucha hambre!!  
  
Tatsuha: bien, y adivina que?  
  
Ryuichi: que? QUE?!!  
  
Tatsuha: el postre el helado!!  
  
Ryuichi: si!!! A mi y a kumagoro nos encanta el helado!!!  
  
En el comedor  
  
Ryuichi: ah kumagoro, como voy a preguntarle eso??  
  
Tatsuha: que cosa??  
  
Ryuichi (sonrojado): ku.......kumagoro quiere saber si................ si tienes novia?  
  
Tatsuha: ah?!! Este............. bueno la verdad es que yo............... yo siempre he estado enamorado de una persona, p-pero esa persona no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella, además................... además............  
  
Ryuichi: es hombre?? Lo conozco??  
  
Tatsuha (sonrojado): si........ si es hombre............ y si lo conoces creo que muy bien....................  
  
Ryuichi: shuichi?? Estas enamorado de shuichi??  
  
Tatsuha: no, pero se parece mucho a shuichi............ es ............... es mayor............ además le encanta el.................... el hela................. Ryuichi: ya se quien es!!!  
  
Tatsuha: lo sabes??  
  
Ryuichi: si!! Estas enamorado de hiro!!!  
  
Tatsuha: no.............. es ................ es  
  
Ryuichi: k?  
  
Tatsuha: no  
  
Ryuichi: tohma?  
  
Tatsuha: noooo  
  
Ryuichi: fujisaki??  
  
Tatsuha: no  
  
Ryuichi: sakano?? Ukai??  
  
Tatsuha: NOOOOOOOOOOO, LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMO ES ............. ES LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!!! (dijo tatsuha aproximándose a ryuichi)  
  
Ryuichi (retrocediendo con su silla): calmat............ Tatsuha lo interrumpió con un corto beso  
  
Tatsuha (separándose de ryuichi) la verdad es que he estado enamorado de............... de ti, siempre desde que te vi por primera vez!!!  
  
Ryuichi (acercándose, hasta la cara de tatsuha, la levanta hasta encontrar sus ojos): sabes algo??  
  
Tatsuha: nani?  
  
Ryuichi (acercándose mas a la cara de tatsuha, cerca de su oído, le susurra): tu también me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez Luego ryuichi toma a tatsuha por el rostro y lo besa.  
  
Continuara.......................  
  
Nota: me alegro de que les halla gustado mi poema (nat-chan07, elichan) si, no? Pobre ayaka........... pero bueno............ pensé que seria divertido hacerle eso, después de que se quedara con mi hiro, (lo cual no sucede en mi fic! T_T ) jajajajaja espero que le halla gustado este capitulo, donde tatsuha le dice de una forma no muy "normal" a ryuichi, que lo quiere. *_* es que siempre he querido que ellos sean pareja *_* se ven bien kawai!!! Juntos!! No? Saben? la verdad es que este fic ya lo había terminado, pero me he animado a seguirlo, pues el final que hice dejaba algo en duda *_* por decirlo así *_* jajajajajaja 


	7. El mejor amigo

Capitulo 7: el mejor amigo  
  
En el departamento de shuichi tres días después del concierto  
  
Shuichi: OH!! Hiro no tengo ganas de salir!! Hiro: pero, ryuichi esta muy feliz, porque ahora es pareja de tatsuha y quiere celebrarlo, vamos, si tu no vas ryuichi se va a sentir mal Shuichi: esta bien pero solo por un ratito, tu sabes que ya me canse de los periodistas, ellos nos siguen y dicen cada tontería por las tonterías que yo hago!! Hiro: shuichi........ no, no digas eso............ el que expreses tu cariño hacia los demás no es un tontería, tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y esa es tu forma de agradecerme, el que aquella reportera lo halla malinterpretado es su problema Shuichi (saltando sobre hiro, para darle un gran abrazo): hiro, eres mi mejor amigo!!! La cara de shuichi quedo "bastante" cerca de la cara de hiro, lo cual provoco en hiro un notable sonrojo, shuichi lo noto, solo le sonrió, al ver esto hiro se sonrojo mas aun y bajo la cabeza par que shuichi no lo notara, shuichi le levanto el rostro y le dijo "esta es mi forma de expresarte cuanto te quiero" shuichi lo beso tiernamente, como si se tratara de un beso entre padre he hijo, pero hiro cuando termino el beso tomo a shuichi de los hombros y le dijo Hiro: "shuichi se que me quieres, mucho pero no tienes que correspóndeme, por que somos amigos tu y yo somos mejores amigos y por eso mismo te pido que no hagas esto para preservar la amistad que nos une, shuichi dejemos la amistad tal y como esta, así tu eres feliz y yo también, ahora shuichi, tu yo sabemos que amas a yuki" shuichi (impresionado): hiro..................... hiro: vamos no te engañes mas, así solo te haces daño, que esperas, ve por yuki, vamos ve!!! Shuichi: si, eso voy a hacer yo....... yo todavía lo amo!! YUKI!!!! Hiro (cruzándose de brazos, mientras ve a su amigo salir desesperado por encontrar a yuki): nunca van a cambiar no es así, ahora que excusa le voy a dar a ryuichi, ummmmmmm que le voy a decir?!!  
  
En la casa de ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi: okairi, hiro, donde esta shuichi?? Hiro: este, bueno.......... /no pensé en ninguna excusa!!/ Tatsuha (apareciendo detrás de ryuichi): debe estar con mi hermano, no es así, hiro? Hiro: bueno,..... si, me pidió que lo disculparan..... Tatsuha: ellos merecen estar solos, mejor no los molestamos Ryuichi: pero quería que shuichi venga!!! Buuuuuuu kumagoro va a estar muy triste!!! Tatsuha: ryuichi!!! No seas tan egoísta, déjalos aclara su amor!!! n_n (besándolo) Hiro: bien este.... yo voy a la sala.............. /la verdad es que tatsuha es totalmente diferente a yuki.................... como le habrá ido a shuichi?? Suerte shuichi!!!/  
  
Departamento de yuki  
  
Shuichi había corrido como loco para llegar al departamento de yuki, cuando llego toco el timbre desesperado, yuki, salió enojado pensando que era un molesto vendedor Yuki: he dicho que NO ME INTERESA COMPRAR TONTE..... shuichi??? Shuichi no dijo nada solo salto a los brazos de yuki y lo beso, yuki le respondió el beso y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas........... de repente detrás de yuki apareció ayaka cuando shuichi dejo de besarse con yuki lo primero que vio fue a ayaka, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y empujar a yuki, los miro y dijo ocultando sus ojos "que tonto he sido!!, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, solo era un juego........." depuse de decir eso shuichi salió corriendo del departamento Ayaka: que sucedió, yuki?? Yuki: no lo se voy a ver que sucede Ayaka: yuki, creo que confundió las cosas, creo que piensa que tu y yo salimos................. Al oír esto yuki salió corriendo a buscar a shuichi, corrió y corrió, hasta que sus pies no le permitían seguir, hasta que sus lagrimas le nublaban la vista, en ese momento yuki cayo al suelo, ya si fuerzas y lleno de rencor consigo mismo, yuki empezó a llorar, lloro hasta que la poca fuerza que le quedaba desapareció totalmente, y callo completamente en el suelo. Mas adelante shuichi Coria desesperado, corrió hasta su departamento, entro corriendo a su habitación y empezó a llorar, no podía creer que otra vez había sido engañado por yuki, no podía creer que yuki le halla hecho esto de nuevo, como podía ser tan tonto!! , shuichi lloro hasta quedar dormido. La noche paso y yuki permaneció la noche entera en el suelo, a la mañana siguiente, yuki fue despertado por el ruido de unos autos, yuki se levando sin fuerzas y se dirigió a su departamento, no sabia que era lo pensaba shuichi y el hecho de pensar de que shuichi hubiera llorado una vez mas por su culpa lo hacia sentir mal, así los días transcurrieron y tanto yuki como shuichi no salían de sus habitaciones, todos estaban preocupados por ellos, pues yuki tenia que entregar un libro en una semana y shuichi tenia un concierto en 5 días.  
  
Departamento de yuki  
  
Tatsuha: yuki?? Estas allí?? Estas durmiendo?? Vamos, ábreme la puerta!! Yuki: DEJAME EN PAZ!!!! Tatsuha: así piensas recuperar a shuichi?? Sabes el esta muy mal, esta peor que tu, deberías ir a buscarlo!! Yuki (Desde su cuarto): /verdad shuichi, te hice llorar de nuevo!! Que estúpido soy!! Debo hacer algo pero que??/  
  
Departamento de shuichi Hiro: shuichi?? Abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo, vamos, con llorar no arreglas nada!! Shuichi: déjame solo!!! Hiro: shuichi, no seas así, se que te duele pero es necesario que hablemos, vamos shuichi, abre la puerta, necesitas comer, llevar tres días encerrado!! Shuichi: déjame en paz!!! Por favor!! Vete!!! Hiro: en realidad quieres que me valla?? Shuichi: si!! déjame en paz!!  
  
Nota: Sorry por la demora, pero como he empezado a escribir la continuación de este fic, a partir del capitulo 9 es la continuación...... n_n estoy happy!!! Aunque T_T mi prima esta aquí fastidiando!!! (no sabe naa de animes, por eso) n_n igual la quiero mucho!!! 


	8. Encerrados?

Capitulo 8: encerrados??  
  
Casa de ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi: esta situación hace que ellos dos estén bien lastimados!! No podemos permitirlo!! Hiro: que vamos ha hacer?? Todo por la culpa de tu hermano!! Tatsuha: mi hermano no tiene la culpa!! Es culpa de ambos por malinterpretar todo!! Tohma: bien creo que tengo una solución! Fujisaki: que?? Tohma: que le parece si ryuichi va a convencer a shuichi de que venga aquí, a "una reunión" , yo se que ryuichi tiene el poder para convencer a shuichi Hiro: y como traemos a yuki?? Y que hacemos después?? Tatsuha: yo puedo traer a mi hermano diciendole que mika esta enferma, solo así vendrá, aunque sueñe tonto yuki se preocupa por mika Tohma: bien, así hacemos que shuichi llegue una media hora antes y en un refresco le damos una pastilla para dormir, luego hacemos lo mismo con yuki, y finalmente metemos a los dos en la salita de estar del cuarto de ryuichi, y los encerramos, que les parece? Hiro: eres muy calculador, eso me da escalofríos Ryuichi: bien, entonces yo voy hoy mismo donde shuichi a convencerlo y tu tatsuha vas donde yuki, esta bien? Tatsuha (besando a ryuichi): si, esta perfecto Hiro (*_*): bien yo consigo las pastillas Fujisaki: yo me encargo de arreglar la salita de estar Tohma: y yo ya hice mi parte, pensar!!  
  
En el departamento de shuichi  
  
Ryuichi: shuichi?? Esta allí?? Abre la puerta por favor, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante!! Shuichi (desde adentro): déjenme solo!! Ryuichi /si le digo que algo malo le sucedió a hiro, seguro abrirá/: lo que sucede es que hiro ha sufrido un accidente!! Shuichi (abriendo la puerta desesperado): que le sucedió a hiro? Ryuichi: /bien funciono!! n_n/ lo que sucede, es que callo por las escaleras de mi casa y esta en mi casa, se ha roto el brazo, y todavía no reacciona, tienes que venir conmigo a verlo (jalándolo de la mano) Shuichi (tomando su chaqueta): vamos, hiro me necesita!! Ryuichi: /caíste!! caíste!! En mi trampa!! Na no na no na no da!!, ah kumagoro!! si estuvieras aquí para ver su cara n_n/  
  
Mientras en el departamento de yuki  
  
Tatsuha: yuki?? Necesito decirte algo muy importante!! Yuki: no jodas!!! Tatsuha: se trata de mika!! Lo que sucede es que ella esta muy mal!! Yuki (abriendo la puerta): que le sucede?? Tatsuha: lo que sucede es que mika tenia tres meses de embarazo y acaba de perder al bebe!! Yuki: no puede ser!! Porque no dijo que estaba embarazada?? Tatsuha: /piensa!1 piensa!!/ porque ella no lo sabia Yuki (cerrando la puerta de su departamento): vamos, donde esta?? Tatsuha: en casa de ryuichi Yuki: y que hace allí?? Tatsuha: /porque pregunta tanto??/ porque allí fue donde tuvo el accidente, callo por las escaleras, ahora vamos!! Yuki: vamos, mika nos necesita!!  
  
En la casa de ryuichci  
  
Shuichi: donde esta hiro?? Tohma: cálmate toma esto que te va a calmar Shuchi tomo el refresco y luego de un rato callo dormido en el sillón Hiro: bien hay que llevarlo a la salita de estar Fujisaki: apúrate que ya llego tatsuha y yuki Hiro y fujisaki subieron rápidamente shuichi lo recostaron en l suelo  
  
En la sala principal  
  
Yuki: donde esta?? Tohma?? Dime donde esta mika?? Esta bien, verdad?? Tohma: cálmate y toma este refresco, si ella esta bien Yuki: como estas tan calmado? Tu esposa acaba de perder a tu hijo y estas calmado?? Tohma: hijo?? Toma este refresco si? Yuki tomo el refresco y cuando ya estaba quedándose dormido pudo ver a mika entrar a la sal, pero era muy tarde el calmante ya había surtido efecto, hiro y fujisaki lo subieron rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba shuichi, y recostaron a yuki a su lado, hiro tomo el brazo de yuki y acomodo encima de el la cabeza de shuichi, fujisaki hizo que shuichi abrazar a yuki y luego entro ryuichi con una cámara y tomo una foto de ellos, y la puso a su lado Hiro: para que es eso?? Ryuichi: para que vean lo lindo que se les ve juntos Fujisaki: shhhhhhhhhhhhh, vamos ya o si no van a despertarse  
  
Hiro, ryuichi y fujisaki cerraron la puerta con llave y bajaron a la sala principal, ryuichi dio la orden que todo el personal se retire por ese día, y todo los demás salieron al patio, para que así no escuchen nada.  
  
Luego de unos minutos en la salita de estar  
  
Shuichi (despertando y aferrándose al cuerpo de su acompañante): donde estoy?? que paso?? (viendo a yuki y alejándose inmediatamente de el): que sucede?!!! Yuki (despertando): que haces aquí?? Shuichi (sentándose en el suelo, lejos de yuki): yo vine por que me dijeron que hiro estaba mal y tu que haces aquí?? Yuki (rascándose la cabeza, confundido): a mi me dijeron que mika perdió el bebe............... Shuichi: mika esta embarazada?? Yuki: creo que nos engañaron (parándose) Shuichi trato de pararse pero resbalo con la fotografía y yuki trato de sostenerlo cuando shuichi estaba en los brazos de yuki tomo la foto y la vio Yuki: que es eso?? Shuichi: una foto................... Yuki: una foto de quien?? Shuichi: de.............de nosotros mira (mostrándosela) Yuki y shuichi bajaron la vista luego shuichi se separo de yuki y corrió a abrir la puerta pero al estaba cerrada Shuichi: demonios!!! Yuki: que sucede?? Shuichi: creo que estamos encerrados................. Yuki (acercándose a shuichi): shuichi, shuichi necesitamos hablar......................... yo no entiendo porque saliste corriendo ese día?? Que paso?? Shuichi (tratando de evadir su mirada, y caminado hacia otro lado): no se de que hablas............. no me paso nada, solo que cometí una tontería, te fui a buscar y olvide completamente que tu novia estaría allí, yo............... yo lamento haberte besado............. seguro cause problemas, no?? (bajando la cabeza) Yuki (acorralándolo contra la pared): de que hablas?? Ayaka, no es mi novia!! Ella estaba allí ese día pues estábamos trabajando......... Shuichi: yuki........................ Yuki lo beso y shuichi le respondió el beso luego de unos minutos yuki se separa de shuichi y se acerco a su oído donde le dijo "ai shiteru" shuichi lo miro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos se volvieron a besar y así se quedaron dormidos sentados en el sofá.  
  
Fuera de la casa  
  
Ryuichi: tatsuha, entramos?? Tatsuha: va a ser peligroso pero necesito dormir, y tu también Hiro: yo me voy, adiós K (quien había llegado unos minutos antes): te acompaño total tengo que hacer unas cosas por allá Tohma: mika vamos?? Mika: si, vamos Fujisaki: este ryuichi puedo dormir en tu casa hoy día Tatsuha (T_T): no!! Ryuichi: si claro, total los curatos son lo que sobran en esta casa, hay un cuarto para cada uno de ustedes, y hasta sobran, como seis Sakano (quien llego con k): yo también puedo dormir aquí es que mi casa esta muy lejos Todos (ryuichi, tatsuha, fujisaki y sakano) entraron a la casa y se fueron a dormir  
  
Por otra parte hiro y k se dirigieron a la cuidad  
  
K: bien hiro, me voy gracias por acompañarme Hiro: k!! espera, no quieres pasar a tomar algo a mi departamento?? K: bueno si insistes Hiro: k, con cuantas cucharaditas lo quieres?? K (tropezando con un video juego): que diablos es esto?? Hiro (saliendo de la cocina): es un video juego, quieres jugar?? K: bien, y mi café lo quiero sin azúcar Hiro: si pierdes, vas a tener que pasar una semana sin llevar tus armas al estudio ,estamos? K: bien, y su pierdes vas a hacer lo que yo diga, estamos??  
  
Luego de unos minutos  
  
K: demonios!! Perdí!!! Hiro: bien!! Perdiste!! Jajaja vas a tener que despedirte de tus armas!! K (sacando su arma): no si antes te vuelo el cerebro!! Hiro (retrocediendo): vamos, k solo era un juego!! K (acorralándolo contra la pared: no es un simple juego!!!! No te burles de mi!!! Luego de decir esto k se acerco a rostro de hiro, quedando muy cerca de el , mirándolo directamente a los ojos, hiro empezó a temblar, k se fue acercando hasta besarlo.  
  
Fin?  
  
Nota: Fin?? Jajajaja bueno creo que realmente es el fin, porque no creo que la continuación sea buena, por eso es que lo tres capitulos que tengo escritos hasta ahora (como continuación) no los voy a publicar, creo que mejor se quede asi, ustedes que dicen?? Escribanme, diciendo, si les gustaria que los publique o no, si?? bueno me despido, bye bye n_n 


	9. Yami

Capitulo 9: Yami  
  
8 de la mañana casa de yuki y shuichi, tres meses después  
  
Shuichi: yuki!!! Levántate!!! Yuki??!! Yuki?!!  
  
Yuki (tirando la almohada en la cara a shuichi): baka!!! No ves que estoy durmiendo??  
  
Shuichi: pe-pero hoy..... es......  
  
Yuki: lunes??  
  
Shuichi: si!! hoy es lunes y tienes una cita con tu editor!!  
  
Yuki: no voy, y listo!!!  
  
Shuichi: pero dijiste que le ibas a pedir unas vacaciones, para poder irnos de viaje!!!!!  
  
Yuki: se lo digo más tarde!!!! Déjame dormir, que ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo la película, solo porque no querías esperar hasta hoy para verla!!!!!! Eres un baka!!!  
  
Shuichi (llorando como un niño): yuki!!!!!!!! Ya pues!!!!!  
  
Yuki (parándose desafiante): baka!! Eres un baka!!!  
  
Shuichi (retrocediendo): y-yuki....  
  
Yuki (tomándolo de la barbilla): vamos  
  
Shuichi (saltando sobre yuki): ai shiteru!! Yuki ai shiteru!!!!  
  
Yuki: lo que sea, pero vamos!!!  
  
En el carro de yuki  
  
Shuichi (contestando su celular): nani?? Hiro?? Que sucede??  
  
Yuki: que pasa??  
  
Shuichi: ryuichi se peleo con tatsuha y tatsuha no aparece por ningún lado  
  
Yuki: y?? ellos se las arreglaran, no pueden pasar un día sepadados  
  
Shuichi: yuki.....vamos a casa de Thoma para hablar con ryuichi que esta llorando, si?  
  
Yuki: no, baka no ves que me levante solo para ir donde la editorial??  
  
Shuichi: eso puede esperar, vamos, si? ryuichi nos necesita  
  
Yuki: dirás te necesita  
  
Shuichi: celoso??  
  
Yuki: no seas baka!!! Vamos ya, pero solo un rato!!!  
  
Shuichi (besando a yuki): si, solo un rato  
  
Mientras en casa de Thoma  
  
Thoma: donde están??  
  
Hiro: dijo que estaban en camino  
  
Mika: donde estará tatsuha, me preocupa  
  
Hiro: no lo se, pero ryuichi también preocupa, no ha dejado de llorar, desde que tatsuha se fue de su casa.  
  
K (apareciendo detrás de hiro): sorry, pienso que este problema lo deben arreglar los dos, que es un mal entendido que ryuichi debe afrontar!!!  
  
Hiro (alejándose de k, con miedo): /pero quien se cree?? Después de besarme, no deja de acercárseme!!!!!/ no lo creo  
  
Thoma: hasta que llegaste!! Donde estabas??  
  
Sakano (entrando con una chica de la mano): estaba buscando a la que ocasiono todo el problema, es ella mi sobrina Yami  
  
Hiro (mirando a la chica): hola  
  
K (acercándose bastante a hiro): así que tú eres la que provoco la pelea??  
  
Hiro (alejándose de k): dinos que fue lo que paso??  
  
Yami: hola, lo que sucede es que yo fui a buscar a mi tío a NG y cuando entre a una habitación me encontré con un joven idéntico a yuki eiri solo que con el cabello negro.........  
  
K: ese es tatsuha  
  
Hiro: sigue........  
  
Yami: y como yo estoy enamorada de yuki eiri, me acerque a tatsuha, verdad así se llama?? Y lo bese de improvisto........... sin darme cuenta de que atrás mío había un chico con un conejo en brazos, que cuando nos vio besándonos le tiro el conejo en la cara a tatsuha y se fue corriendo, luego tatsuha me explico que el no era yuki eiri y que yo me había confundido........  
  
Hiro: /yuki?? Demonios si viene yuki y shuichi esta chica es capaz de lanzarse a yuki sin importar lo que suceda!! Debo llamar a shuu, para que no traiga a yuki/ k!! prestame tú celular  
  
K (acercándose a hiro): aquí tienes  
  
Hiro (marcando el celular de shuichi): /contesta!! Contesta!!!!/  
  
De repente se escucho en sonido de un celular, hiro se dio media vuelta y era shuichi y yuki que entraban por la puerta, shuichi miro su celular y contesto.  
  
Shuichi: nani??  
  
Hiro: shuu, soy yo, cuelga  
  
Shuichi: ya  
  
Yuki: baka!!  
  
Yami: es...... es..... yuki eiri.........  
  
Hiro vio como yami corrió a los brazos de yuki, como para besarlo (esta chica no me simpatiza T_T), la única reacción que tuvo fue interponerse entre yuki y yami y recibir el beso que yami reservaba para yuki, ambos cayeron al suelo, shuichi y yuki se miraron asombrados, pues no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Yuki: que sucede??  
  
Shuichi: no lo se  
  
Yami: eto.........  
  
Hiro: yami??  
  
Yami: si?  
  
Hiro: podrías levantarte  
  
Yami: si disculpa.........  
  
Yuki: donde esta ryuichi?? Que paso?  
  
Shuichi: si que sucedió??  
  
Hiro: no es un buen momento para hablar de eso, porque no van a buscar a tatsuha, si??  
  
Yuki (tomando de la mano a shuichi): vamos........  
  
Shuichi: la li ho!!! Bye bye n_n  
  
Thoma (entrando con una taza de café) : que le sucede ??A tatsuha  
  
K: espero que se solucione pronto /como pudo besarlo así, como así??/  
  
Hiro (sintiendo la mirada de k): /que le sucede?? Porque me mira así??/ que??  
  
K: nada, me voy, ya es tarde.  
  
Thoma: y ryuichi??  
  
K: vengo por el en la mañana  
  
Yami: tío sakano??  
  
Sakano: si??  
  
Yami: donde voy a dormir??  
  
Hiro: si quieres puedes dormir en el departamento que thoma le compro a shuichi, ahora esta desocupado, porque yuki y shuichi están viviendo juntos......  
  
K: si, claro  
  
Hiro: que??  
  
K: nada  
  
Hiro, miro a k, no entendía esa reacción, si, se habían besado, pero había sido una vez, ninguno dijo nada después de eso, el beso no los hacia ser pareja, o si? hiro miro detenidamente a yami, en verdad, ryuichi tenia motivos para ponerse celoso de ella?? Era bonita, eso no lo negaba, pero hiro tenia entendido que tatsuha se enamoro perdidamente de ryuichi desde que lo vio, no había motivos para estar celoso, yami era muy linda, de todas formas, tenia el cabello rubio, largo, tenia unos mechones rojos, su cabello en verdad era bonito, era alta, de ojos grandes y verdes oscuros, tenia un piercing en la nariz y un tatuaje en su hombro derecho, su ropa era bien ceñida, una minifalda negra y una blusa manga cero roja que dejaba ver su ombligo, después de verla bien hiro se dio cuenta de que yami era muy linda, k al ver la cara de hiro enfureció tremendamente, no podía creer que hiro actué de esa manera, acaso no estaba enamorado de shuichi?? Acaso el beso no significo nada??  
  
K (empujando a hiro): me voy  
  
Hiro (siguiendo a k): k...  
  
K (de espaldas): que??  
  
Hiro: nos puedes llevar a yami y a mí al departamento??  
  
Yami: por favor??  
  
K (controlando sus celos): claro, porque no?  
  
K, hiro y yami subieron en el auto de k, en el camino, k y hiro ni se hablaron, mientras yami no dejaba de preguntar por yuki, yami se dio cuenta rápidamente que había algo entre k y hiro y como su carácter era impulsivo dejo que sus palabra fluya y rompan el hielo.  
  
Yami: ustedes??  
  
Hiro: que??  
  
K: ah?  
  
Yami: ustedes son pareja, no??  
  
Hiro y k: que?!!!!!!!!! noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: a ya, solo preguntaba........ díganme, yuki, cuanto tiempo tiene con shuichi??  
  
Hiro: no he llevado la cuenta.  
  
K: yo menos  
  
Yami: porque ustedes no se hablan, no se llevan bien o que??  
  
Hiro: no  
  
K: de verdad que eres chismosa  
  
Yami: es que me percate de tu molestia cuando hiro me beso, y aunque no lo crean yo se que eso lo hizo solo para evitar que yo bese a yuki, y evitar problemas entre la pareja.  
  
Hiro: si sabes que son pareja, porque casi lo besas??  
  
Yami: porque es algo que me sucede cada vez que veo a yuki, siento la gran necesidad de besarlo  
  
K (mirando a hiro): te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo  
  
Yami: con yuki???  
  
K (mirando por la ventana del auto): no........  
  
Hiro (sonrojado): ya llegamos  
  
Yami (mirando la reacción de hiro): /estos dos tienen algo, y lo voy a averiguar!!! Tengo que!!! averiguarlo!! Además hacen una linda pareja!!/ gracias por traernos, mister k  
  
K: adiós  
  
Hiro (sin mirar a k): adiós  
  
Continuara............................................  
  
Nota: Bien, aquí esta el 1er capitulo de la continuación, espero que les guste n_n, que tal la nueva parejita?? Si no les gusta, solo díganlo, si? aunque yo pienso que hiro y k se ven bien juntos, no lo creen?? Yami, yami, yami!!!! Que tipa para chinche!!! Mira que separar a una de mis parejitas favoritas!!! Que mal!!!! Encima dice que ama a mi yuki!!! (bueno el yuki de shuichi n_n) quizás, solo sea una gran admiración, pero tirarsele encima!!! Muy mal!!! Jajajajajaja (T_T no me gustaría que se le tiren encima a mi chico!!!). Eli-chan1 (gracias, por leer mi fic!! Me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo!!! y espero que te gusten los que siguen!!) zhakdna-yhizet (no, como vas a creer que es molestia!! Es mas me alegra que quieran que publique mas!!) nat-chan07 (esta bien, lo continuo, con eso digo todo!! n_n) Sadame (ok, me parece una buena idea, si ya los escribí, mejor los publico, no?? n_n, bien, en un principio era el final, pero cierta personita, casi me mata cuando escribí que solo eran 8 capítulos, así que eso me motivo a seguir escribiendo!! Así que aquí esta!!! n_n) bye bye!!! y cuídense mucho!! 


	10. Una nueva voz?

Capitulo 10: una nueva voz?  
  
Tres semanas despues  
  
Sakano: si, como lo oyes, thoma ha aceptado contratarte como cantante, que te parece??  
  
Yami: de verdad?? No puedo creerlo!!!!!!  
  
Thoma: pues creerlo, tienes una excelente voz y a partir de ahora eres parte de NG  
  
Mika: pues, tienes que mejorar su apariencia...........  
  
Yami: porque??  
  
Thoma: así esta bien, tiene actitud y es original, solo una cosa  
  
Yami: diga??  
  
Thoma: no te acerques a yuki, entendido??  
  
Yami: porque?? Si yo.......  
  
Mika: aunque me duela aceptarlo, yuki y shuichi han sufrido mucho para estar juntos, así que por favor no interfieras, si?  
  
Thoma: ademas, yuki ama a shuichi, y no voy a permitir que yuki sufra, por un mal entendido así como ryuichi y tatsuha, esta claro??  
  
Yami: si......... esta claro  
  
Sakano: gracias, por aceptar a mi sobrina, su sueño siempre ha sido cantar  
  
Yami: bien, me retiro.  
  
Mika: a donde vas??  
  
Yami: a comprar ropa.........  
  
Thoma: necesita que te lleven?? Necesitas ropa para tu primer concierto??  
  
Yami: si.... ah?? Primer concierto??  
  
Thoma: ah? No te lo dije?? Después de arreglar las cosas con ryuichi y tatsuha, ryuichi se entero de que cantabas y me pidio que estes de telonera en su proximo concierto, es decir en el concierto de este viernes.  
  
Yami: viernes?? Es pasado mañana!!!! Tengo que comprar ropa!!!!  
  
Sakano: si.... aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Es el viernes!!!!!!!!!!!! debes apurarte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: me voy..........  
  
Thoma: necesita que te lleven??  
  
Yami: no gracias, puedo ir caminando, no les molesta si me hago un cambio de look, no??  
  
Thoma: no, como dije tu tienes actitud.  
  
Yami: esta bien, nos vemos!!!  
  
Sakano: regresa pronto!! Tienes que ensayar!!!!!  
  
En el departamento de hiro  
  
Hiro (abriendo la puerta): quien??? Yuki?????????? Que haces aquí???  
  
Yuki: vine, porque necesito tu ayuda, puedo pasar????  
  
Hiro: si claro, pasa y shuichi??  
  
Yuki: salio con ryuichi y tatsuha, fueron al centro comercial, a comprar ropa, helados y esas tonterias...................  
  
Hiro: ya veo.............  
  
Yuki (sentandose en el sofa): bien necesito que me digas que es lo que shuichi mas quiere!!!! Necesito regalarle algo, su cumpleaños!!!  
  
Hiro (riendose): nunca te habia visto así!! Lo que mas quiere shuichi???  
  
Yuki: si...........  
  
Hiro: mmmmmmmmmm, haber dejame pensar???................. tu!!! Lo que mas quiere shuichi eres tu!!!!  
  
Yuki: no, pues!!! _l_l' algo material!!!  
  
Hiro: mmmmmmmmmmmm, no se creo que cualquier cosa que tu le des, a el le va a gustar!!!  
  
Yuki: _l_l no eres de gran ayuda...............  
  
Hiro: bueno......... creo que si le dedicas una cancion, el se sentiria muy feliz!!!! No crees??  
  
Yuki: dedicarle una cancion?? Para que, si puedo escribirsela?? _l_l recuerda soy escritor!!  
  
Hiro: mmmmmm, si, no?, ya esta escribele una cancion así como en el concierto, pero no creo que este bien que ryuichi se la cante!! Creo que............  
  
Yuki: que _l_l?  
  
Hiro: que, tu deberias cantarsela!!! Eso seria genial!!! No crees??  
  
Yuki: _l_l yo no canto.....................  
  
Hiro: pero ryuichi te puede ayudar a cantar, te puede dar unas cortas clases de canto, es una buena idea!!!! No lo crees??  
  
Yuki: pe-pero.........  
  
Hiro: vamos, no seas timido!!! Shuichi, merece esa sorpresa, que ni el se imagina!!! O no lo amas??  
  
Yuki: claro que lo amo!, pero cantar............  
  
Hiro: o debo tomarlo como que tienes miedo??  
  
Yuki: _l_l' de que hablas?? Yo nunca tengo miedo  
  
Hiro: entonces, ven vamos a casa de ryuichi!!!  
  
Yuki: .................................  
  
Continuara.............................................................................................  
  
Nota:  
  
Jajaja, se imagina lo lindo que yuki se va a ver cantándole a shuichi, a la luz de la luna, en un jardín lleno de flores........................ mucha información!! Pero algo así va a ser la cena!!! Así que espero que les guste!!  
  
Sadame (jajajaja gracias!!! Me alegra que te halla gustado!!!! Jejejej a mi tb me gustaría besar a yuki :p creo que a todas!!! Jeeje)  
  
Nat-chan07 (ok!!! A sus ordenes, (jajajaja) lo continuo!!! Jajajjaa :p)  
  
zhakdna-yhizet (si, pues esa yami!!!! Daría ganas de matarla si existiera, nee?? Jajajaja, no te preocupes mucho no va a pasar "casi" nada, don't worry!!)  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI (jajajaja, sip, pensaba terminarlo allí, pero me dijeron que publique la continuación que ya la tenia escrita, así que aquí esta, :p k y hiro, se ven bien juntos, nee?)  
  
Eli-chan1 (gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, sii, creo que mi hiro y mi k son lindos, y mas cuando están juntos)  
  
naoki009 (bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, eso me alegra mucho!!! Si también me gusta mucho hiro y ryuichi, aunque me da penita por tatsuha, pero hiro y ryuichi son lindos, no?? jajajaja, en cuanto a touma y suguru, bueno la verdad es que si me encantaría verlos juntos, pero touma no me cae muy bien, no desde que le dijo a mi shuichi que se olvide de mi yuki (en la serie) pero creo si hacen bonita pareja!!! n_n gracias por preguntar, me alegro que tomes en cuenta mi opinión, espero poder leer tu fic!! Y una cosita mas, podrías decirme quien te recomendó mi fic?? Me mata la curiosidad!!! Jajajaja :p me emociono mucho, aunque no suelo expresarlo a menos que sea escribiendo..........)  
  
gracias por leer mi fic!!!! Cuídense mucho!! Si?? onegai disculpen por la demora!!! 


	11. Creo que tenemos los mismos gustos

Capitulo 11: Creo que tenemos los mismos gustos??  
  
En el centro comercial  
  
Shuichi: mira!! Ryuichi!!!!!!!!!!!! Que lindo polo!!!!!!!!!! nn mi yuki se vería lindo con eso!!! Lo voy a comprar!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryuichi: si!!!!!!!!!! tatsuha!!! Mientras vamos a comprar dulces!!! Nee?  
  
Tatsuha: nn bien, vamos............... nos encontramos aquí dentro de un rato, nee??  
  
Shuichi: si!! nn  
  
Dentro de la tienda  
  
Shuichi (viendo todos los colores de los polos): ay!! No me decido!!!!!! Por cual!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami (entrando a la misma tienda): /debo comprarme ropa, pero........... no me gustan mucho los pantalones pegados, creo que voy a comprarme un pantalón de bolsillos grandes!! Si!!/ ayyyyyy!!!!!!!!! Que lindo polo!!!! eso le quedaría lindo a yuki eiri!!!! Se vería tan kawaiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shuichi (por tomar un polo): listo, ya me decidí!!! Mi yuki se va ver lindo con un polo rojo!!!  
  
Yami (corriendo hacia el polo rojo): sii!!! Ese polo rojo le va a quedar lindo a yuki eiri!!! /se que no debo acercarme a el!! Pero................. yo lo amo!!!!!!!!!! Y tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de el!!! Así es!!! Yo lo voy a conquistar!! Si antes de ser pareja de ese shuichi!! El salía con chicas!! Entonces de repente, no!!.................. le van a gustar de nuevo las mujeres!!! En resumen!! Yo le voy a gustar!!!!!, jajajajja/  
  
Shuichi y yami (tomando el mismo polo): oh!! Disculpe!!!!  
  
Shuichi: tu??!!!  
  
Yami: que haces aquí??!!!  
  
Shuichi: vine de compras, y estaba por coger ese polo........ y tu??  
  
Yami: lo mismo digo, es que el viernes es mi primer concierto  
  
Shuichi: pero................. esta es la sección hombres.............  
  
Yami (nerviosa): /no, es momento para decirle para quien quiero el polo, no.... debo conocer bien a mi enemigo y luego destruirlo!!/ nn es que es para............ mi hermano!!! Jajaja nn aproveche, para comprarle algo también!!!!  
  
Shuichi: ah, entiendo, nn creo que tenemos lo mismos gustos!!!  
  
Yami: /ll' definitivamente/ si?? eso parece?? Jajajaja  
  
Shuichi (sin soltar el polo): bien, me voy a pagar el polo.........  
  
Yami: pero........... yo también quiero comprar el polo.....  
  
Shuichi: vamos a preguntar si tiene mas, nee???  
  
Yami: si nn /que mal me caes!!!! ll/  
  
Shuichi: buenas tardes, dígame, tiene mas polos de estos??  
  
Vendedor: buenas tardes, no, disculpe, no tenemos mas de esos, parece que ya se acabo el stock.  
  
Yami: /demonios!!/ no, shuichi, no importa, total, puedo comprarle otro polo a mi hermano nn  
  
Shuichi: nn ok!!! Gracias!!!  
  
Yami (mirando su reloj): uyyyyyyy se me hizo tarde!!1 tengo que ir a la peluquería todavía!!!!  
  
Shuihci: peluquería??? Pero tu cabello esta bien??  
  
Yami: es que quiero hacerme un cambio de look total!!! Y eso incluye tinte nuevo!!!  
  
Shuichi: ah ya, bien nos vemos, a mi también se me hizo tarde!! Bye bye!!  
  
Shuichi compro el polo y salio corriendo, para encontrarse con ryuichi y tatsuha, ambos estaban comiendo helado, shuichi corrió hacia ellos, y los tres siguieron su recorrido, por otra parte yami se quedo en la tienda, luego de un rato, compro un pantalón azul y salio, fue hacia la peluquería, cuando entro ya estaba decidida que no haría nada mas que tratar de que yuki la ame, cuando la estilista le pregunto que deseaba hacerse en el cabello, la respuesta de yami fue rotunda, "quiero teñirme el cabello de rosa!!!!" luego salio de la peluquería, tenia poco tiempo, corrió a una tienda, donde vendían ropa para damas, entro y compro mucha ropa, (yo diría demasiada, claro que nada haría que yuki voltee a verla!!!!) saliendo de la tienda, vio una tienda de accesorios, y al lado una donde hacían tatuajes y body piercings, ella amaba eso tanto como a yuki (supuestamente lo ama!!ll pero yuki no le da bola!!! ll yuki solo quiere a shuichi!!) entro y compro cuatro pares de aretes, dos largos y con forma de cruz y dos chiquitos con forma de corazón, un medallón con una cruz que tenia un corazón en el centro, luego entro a la otra tienda y decidió hacerse un tatuaje, se lo hizo en el hombro, en su hombro puso dos iniciales "Y.E" y una frase que decía "ai shiteru" luego termino de comprar todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a su nuevo departamento (claro que ese era de shuichi primero, pero se lo dieron a ella, porque shuichi vive con yuki!!! A ella le dan las sobras!! Jajajajajaja)  
  
En el departamento de yami  
  
Yami (contestando el teléfono): moshi? Moshi?  
  
Sakano: yami??  
  
Yami: Ah, hola tío sakano!! Si, ya compre mi ropa, no......... no te preocupes, no es nada fuera de lo normal  
  
Sakano: eso espero!!!  
  
Yami: son solo una falda, un pantalón y varios polos,  
  
Sakano: pero mira que tienes que dar una buena impresión!!! Debes venir mañana a practicar tu canción!!!  
  
Yami: siii!! Entiendo, no te preocupes, ya. nos vemos, mañana!!! Bye bye!!  
  
En el departamento de yuki  
  
Yuki: porque te demoraste??!!  
  
Shuichi: es que me detuve para comprar ropa, lo lamento  
  
Yuki: ya veo que compraste ropa!! Cuantas bolsas traes allí?? 10?? 12??  
  
Shuichi: este............. son............. son 17 bolsitas nn pero no sabes!!! Te compre un polo!!!!!!  
  
Yuki (mirándolo directamente, tratando de contener su risa): un polo, para mi?? Dentro de esas 17 bolsas, solo un polo??  
  
Shuichi (a punto de llorar): es que..........  
  
Yuki (besándole la nariz): no te preocupes, era solo una broma, compra lo que quieras, es tu dinero, no?? además te ves lindo con ropa nueva...........  
  
Shuichi: yuki................  
  
Continuara...............................................................  
  
Nota:  
  
Bien, primero disculpen si en algún momento de la narrativa se me salio algún comentario hiriente, nn no soporto a yami, (lo se, lo se!! Yo la cree, yo le di esa personalidad, pero creo que poco a poco los personajes van tomando una especie de vida dentro de nuestra imaginación y ya no depende de una, si van a hacer cosas malas o buenas, son situaciones que solo se dan)  
..............................................................................................................  
SALUDO ESPECIAL  
  
PARA MIS AMIGOTES!!!

PARA UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS: JUANITO!!!

PARA UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS: CRIS!!!

QUE EL LUNES 24 CUMPLEN UN MES!!!!   
..................................................................................................................  
nat-chan07 (Siiiiiiii!!!! Yuki cantando!!!! Sería lo máximo, no?)  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI (slash?? Q es eso??? Podrias decirme, sorry por mi ignorancia)  
  
Eli-chan1 (si, no?? muy cortitos los hago, es que............ bueno muy pronto voy a publicar un capitulo que en lo personal, me encanta, creo que es el uncido q me gusta un monton = que el que viene después de este, y preparen sus ojos porque este si que es largo, mas largo q un testamento, jajajajjajaja)  
  
naoki009 (gracias a tu hermano y tu amiga por recomendar mi fic!! Estoy muy happy de que lo hallan hecho!!! Y gracias a ti por tu tiempo!!)  
  
zhakdna-yhizet (jajajja no te preocupes, jajajajajja si esa yami es un p.......... es bien chinche y copiona!!!! No??)  
  
bueno me despido sin mas que decir, solo pido disculpas por la demora y por lo cortitos q estan los capitulos, pero bueno ya que ahora tengo tiempo, van a ver lo lindo que se va a tornar la historia!!!

Cuidense!!!! Lean!!! Bye bye


	12. Listos!

Capitulo 12: Listos??!!!  
  
Casa de ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi: ah?? Kumagoro, no entiende?? Porque yuki quiere aprender a cantar???  
  
Yuki: ll' te lo dije!!!  
  
Hiro: es que yuki quiere cantarle a shuichi para su cumpeaños, es una sorpresita que le quiere dar..............  
  
Ryuichi: nani?? Que kawai!!!! A ryuichi le encanta dar sorpresas!!!!  
  
Yuki: ayer vinimos pero habias salido con tatsuha, ll  
  
Ryuichi: es que ayer fue nuestro aniversario y en la noche salimos a comer a un restaurante. A kumagoro le encanto la comida, y...........................  
  
Yuki: ya, que bien, ahora ayudame a cantar!!!!  
  
Hiro: yuki, tranquilo.........  
  
Yuki: ll' como quieres que me tranquize si el cumpleaños de shuichi es el martes!!!! Y estamos jueves!!!!  
  
Ryuichi (serio): yuki, tiene una voz bonita, a ver trata de cantar algo??  
  
Yuki: como que??  
  
Ryuichi (como un niñito): "sal solsito, calientame un poquito, por hoy .................." canta!!!  
  
Yuki: ll' no  
  
Hiro: ryuichi es importante, onegai ayúdanos, nee??  
  
Ryuichi (serio): esta bien, a ver yuki canta "shining collection" esa canción se la escribirte a shuichi así que debes saberla, nee?  
  
Yuki empezó a cantar, hiro y ryuichi se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que la voz de yuki era muy linda, aunque se notaba que yuki estaba avergonzado, su voz era entre dulce y seria, en pocas palabras era como el, luego de unos minutos, ryuichi lo empezó a ayudar en algunas cosas que le faltaban, (que eran pocas por cierto) luego acabo la canción, hiro lo miro de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que yuki tuviera una voz tan bonita (casi = a la ryuichi y shuichi)  
  
Hiro: cantas bien, porque nuca dijiste nada???  
  
Ryuichi: si, que canción le vas a cantar??  
  
Yuki: ll nunca había cantado, una canción que voy a escribirle.  
  
Hiro: bien, ya tienes mas o menos la idea, sobre lo que le vas a decir??  
  
Yuki: si  
  
Ryuichi: la puedes escribir para mañana??  
  
Yuki: si  
  
Hiro: bien, mañana nos encontramos aquí a las 6 pm, le ponemos musica y listo, esta bien?? Ah, verdad a que hora es el concierto??  
  
Ryuichi: si!!! kumagoro quiere cantar!!!!! Ah, kumagoro cree que es a las 8 pm, y va a estar yami!!!! la sobrina de sakano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: bien, mañana a las 6 pm y ryuichi no se lo digas a tatsuha, estamos??  
  
Ryuichi: esta bien, no se lo dire nn  
  
NG 3 pm, estudio  
  
Yami: lo siento, vamos otra vez, si?  
  
Sakano: aaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Yami!!!!!!!!!!! onegai concéntrate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: si tío, lo lamento!  
  
Ryuichi (entrando): ohaio!!! Kumagoro quiere practicar, quiere practicar!!!  
  
K (detrás de ryuichi): ensayar!! La palabra es ensayar!!!  
  
Ryuichi: buuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! K no le grites a kumagoro!!! Se asusta!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Touma: bien, ya que ryuichi llego vamos a ensayar, esta bien?? Yami puedes descansar..............................  
  
Yami: gracias, hola ryuichi, hola kumagoro nn, hola mister k, y hiro??  
  
K: que se yo.............................. no somos muy amigos que digamos............  
  
Yami: /ya veo estos dos siguen sin hablarse/ nn disculpe si lo incomode......  
  
Ryuichi: bien cantemos!!!!  
  
Casa de yuki  
  
Shuichi (tirado en el sofa): hiro...........................  
  
Hiro (afinando su guitarra): nani??  
  
Shuichi: y mi yuki??  
  
Hiro: salio.............................  
  
Shuichi: sabes a donde??  
  
Hiro: /si, pero no puedo decirlo/ no, no me dijo nada  
  
Shuichi: tu crees que se acuerde de mi cumpleaños??  
  
flash back de Hiro  
  
hiro: que le digo??  
  
Yuki: dile que parece que estoy muy ocupado, pero no le digas que recuerdo su cumpleaños.................  
  
Hiro : demo........... va a llorar................  
  
Yuki: hiro........... ll' el siempre llora..................  
  
Hiro: bien si tu lo dices...............  
  
fin del flash back de Hiro  
  
hiro: parece que yuki esta muy ocupado, nee?  
  
Shuichi: si........... lo extraño......  
  
Hiro: que te parece si vamos a pasear??  
  
Shuichi: vamos a NG?  
  
Hiro: no.............. vamos a comprar algo, ropa............  
  
Shuichi: ayer me excedí comprando ropa........  
  
Hiro: helados?? Peluches?? Zapatos??  
  
Shuichi: vamos a comprarle un regalo a yami, hoy es su primer concierto, hay que apollarla, nee?  
  
Hiro: /si supieras que ella estuvo enamorada de yuki/ claro, hay que mandarle un ramo de flores.......  
  
Shuichi: si!!! nn me cae muy bien!!!! Que sean dos ramos grandes de flores, de rosas rojas!!!!  
  
Hiro: si a mi también me agrada...............  
  
Shuichi: ah, a si que te interesa esa chica??  
  
Hiro: no, a mi no me interesa, yo ya no quiero interesarme en nadie /primero las cosas no funcionaron con Ayaka y luego tu que nunca me quisiste, mas que como amigo/  
  
Shuichi (bajando la mirada): ya veo.............  
  
Hiro: bien, vamos a comprarle unos ramos de flores, nee?!!!  
  
Shuici: vamos!!!!!  
  
NG 6 pm, estudio  
  
Ryuichi: nanonanoda!!!!! Terminamos!!! Bien nos vemos a las 7 para arreglar todo!!!!!  
  
Yami: tio yo me voy!! Tengo que prepararme!!!  
  
Sakano: espero que no te hallas hecho nada raro en el cabello, porque te has puesto esa gorra???  
  
Yami: es que va a ser una sorpresa mi nuevo look!!!!  
  
Touma: déjala, ella tiene estilo, nee??  
  
Yami: gracias por confiar en mí, bien, me retiro.  
  
Sakano: yo voy contigo, adiós!!!  
  
Touma: vamos mika?  
  
Mika: vamos, vienes tatsuha??  
  
Tatsuha: no, yo me quedo con mi ryuichi.  
  
K: yo tambien me retiro...............  
  
Ryuichi: no, necesito que me ayudes, quedate onegai, nee?  
  
K: esta bien  
  
Ryuichi: tatsuha, ya sabes a donde tienes que ir, debes distraer a shuichi hasta que yo le halla terminado de ayudar a yuki con su canción  
  
Tatsuha (besando a ryuichi): no problem!!. Nos vemos luego.  
  
K: y bien? Para que querías que me quede??  
  
Ryuichi: es que yuki le quiere dar una sorpresa a shuichi y necesito que me ayudes a enseñarle como cantar, es resumen necesito que tu le apuntes con tu revolver a yuki para que cante bien................ nn kumagoro quiere ver a yuki asustado!!!!  
  
K (con una gota sobre su cabeza): a veces me asustas..................  
  
Hiro (entrando) bien aquí estamos.............. ¿Qué hace el aquí?  
  
K: yo también voy a ayudar.................  
  
Yuki: ryuichi te pedí discreción ll quien mas lo sabe?'  
  
Ryuichi: no te preocupes, mande a tatsuha a ver a shuichi y encargarse de que shuichi no venga. Demo............ kumagoro extraña a su tatsuha.................  
  
Yuki: ll' tatsuha lo sabe??  
  
Ryuichi: no pude ocultárselo, ayer se lo dije cuando nosotros................  
  
Hiro: no necesitamos saberlo...............  
  
Yuki: ll es cierto no lo necesitamos.................  
  
K: jajajajaja porque te incomodas hiro?? Ah verdad tu y yo somos los únicos a los que no les gustan los hombres, nee?  
  
Hiro (sonrojado): de quieres decir??  
  
K: bueno...................  
  
Yuki: bien ayúdame, aquí esta la letra de la canción................  
  
Ryuichi: hiro y k, pueden ir a traer los instrumentos, por favor??  
  
K: esta bien /no voy a hablarle a hiro, así se este muriendo/  
  
Hiro: /porque a mi, k, va a intentar besarme de nuevo!!/ pe-pero...........  
  
K: apúrate!!!  
  
Hiro: /que le sucede??/  
  
Hiro y k se fueron a buscar los instrumentos, en el camino K ni miro a Hiro, lo cual confundía mucho a Hiro, no entendía, porque K lo había besado y luego lo había dejado así, como así, Hiro en realidad no sabia lo que sentía por K, pero sabia que lo que sintió cuando se besaron fue especial, nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo en su estomago, ni siquiera cuando beso a Ayaka o Shuichi, y según Hiro, Ayaka y Shuichi fueron las únicas personas a las que amo, entonces porque sintió eso cuando K lo beso???, cuanto mas caminaban, Hiro se desesperaba mas y mas, no entendía porque quería volver a besar a K, no entendía porque K estaba tan distante, que sucedía??. Por otra parte K estaba igual trataba de no mirar a Hiro, pero quería mirarlo, no podía contener la ganas de besarlo, es que cuando lo beso comprendió que Hiro era a quien amaba, pero por otra parte recordaba como había reaccionado Hiro, y eso lo hacia sentir mal, el recordar que hiro y yami se habían besado lo perturbaba, no podía perdonar eso, K nunca había sentido eso con nadie (que lindos!!!!nn son una pareja linda!!!!) de pronto llegaron a al final del pasillo, K dio vuelta pero Hiro no, Hiro se quedo mirando a K caminar, cuando K sintió la mirada, volteo a ver que sucedía.  
  
K: que pasa??  
  
Hiro: no entiendo??  
  
K: que cosa??  
  
Hiro (acercándose a K): porque me besaste??  
  
K (dándole la espalda): no quiero hablar de eso  
  
Hiro (tomándolo del hombro): porque?  
  
K (soltándose): mira, eso fue un terrible error, esta bien?  
  
Hiro (volteándolo hacia el): porque me besaste, y luego ni me miras??  
  
K (alejándose): ya te lo dije fue un error.  
  
Hiro (acorralándolo contra la pared): porque siento como si me hubieras utilizado??  
  
K (levantando la mirada): utilizarte??  
  
Hiro (mirándolo a los ojos): primero me besas y luego me dejas como si nada, porque? Quiero saberlo............  
  
K (bajando la mirada): mira, si es por Yami, no te preocupes no le voy a decir nada, esta bien?  
  
Hiro (confundido): yami? que tiene que ver Yami??  
  
K: ustedes se besaron, ustedes no se gustan??  
  
Hiro: no.........  
  
K (levantando la mirada): creo que no hay nada de que hablar, entonces............  
  
Hiro: K, porque piensas que estoy interesado en Yami??  
  
K (empujando a hiro): vamos o yuki se va a enojar  
  
Hiro (quedándose atrás): K?! que sucede??  
  
De regreso a donde estaban ryuichi y yuki, ninguno de los dos se miro, es mas cada uno caminaba mas rápido para evitar estar mas tiempo solos allí, (me hubiese gusta do un besito de nuevo pero........ así es la vida) cuando llegaron yuki estaba enojadísimo, porque ryuichi se había quedado dormido, K lo levanto con un solo grito y todos se pusieron a trabajar, mientras ryuichi y hiro le ponían música al poema, K trataba de hacer cualquier cosa menos mirar a hiro tocando la guitarra, yuki se percato de esto, pero apenas terminaron de ponerle música, ryuichi jalo a yuki para que empiese a cantar (mi yuki es lo máximo!!! Y es tan bello!!!!!) K termino por desesperarse, así que cogió sus cosas y se marcho sin decir nada, dejando a ryuichi muy confundido, (ya que yuki se imaginaba lo que sucedía, y hiro aunque ni quería creerlo, sabia lo que pasaba)  
  
Hiro salió a ver si encontraba a k, pero era muy tarde, ya que el auto de k no estaba en el estacionamiento, atrás salían yuki y ryuichi, los tres se separaron, yuki se fue a su casa, ryuichi llamó a tatsuha para que lo recoja, y hiro se fue a caminar un rato, hiro camino y camino hasta llegar a un parque desde donde se podía ver el mar, hiro se quedo mirando el mar, sus ojos azules se perdieron el lo profundo del mar, sus manos comenzaron a enfriarse, el viento se hizo cada vez mas frío, de repente el recuerdo de aquel beso hizo que hiro vuelva en si, retrocedió hacia una banca como tratando de negarlo, se sento y trato de despejar su mente, pero unas manos rodearon su rostro, tapandole los ojos, hiro volteo asustado pensando que se trataba de k pero se dio con la cara de Yami que lo miraba divertida.  
  
Yami: pensando en k??  
  
Hiro: nani?!! De que hablas??  
  
Yami: vamos.... soy buena en estas cosas, estas enamorado de el, nee? Lo vi en sus ojos ese día en el que tu y yo nos besamos ....................  
  
Hiro: no se de que hablas, lo lamento tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y tu también, me debo ir, adiós..............  
  
Yami: matte!!!  
  
Hiro: nani?  
  
Yami: no te gusta k?? seguro??  
  
Hiro: /no lo se............../ si  
  
Yami: /debo despertar en yuki algún interes, y para estar mas cerca debo utlizar a este tipo.........../ en-entonces tengo oportunidad??  
  
Hiro: de que hablas??  
  
Yami (cogiendo el rostro de hiro): que si tengo oportunidad de estar contigo??  
  
Hiro (confundido): nani??  
  
Yami (besándolo): hiro....... tu me gustas.................  
  
Continuara.................................................................. ....................  
  
Nota: Primero un saludazo a toda mi promo!!! Los quiero mucho chicos!!! Los voy a extrañar!!! PROMO AMARILLA 4EVER!!! (cris,natty,ali,rommy,jessy,sandrita,evita,fiore,juani,jeshua,kike,carlos) Bien, ahora si, que tal esta la historia?  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI (jajajajaja ok ya entendí tu termino "slash" no te preocupes, si sabia que era hentai, jajajajajaja si pues esa Yami....... se ha ganado muchos enemigos, no??? creo que muhcos la odian, prácticamente, jajajajajaja)  
  
Rurouni-Andrea (Bueno muchas gracias por dejarme un review, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fi!! si yami es una lok.... Y encima trata de copiar a shuichi!!! Pero no puede porque shuichi es único, nee?)  
  
Eli-chan1 (si, muy pronto voy a publicar uno de los capitulos que mas me gustan, ya que he vuelto ha escribir el fic, no me parece bien publicar la continuación y dejarlos en suspenso. No te preocupes que yo tb odio a yami.... es de eso personajes que se hacen odiar, jajajaj gracias por leer mi fic! )  
  
nat-chan07 (sip, yuki suele ser lindo cuando se enfada, pero es mas lindo cuando le dice a shuichi q es lindo, no?? sip, y no imaginas lo q le va a pasar a shuichi cuando yuki le cante??? Jajajjaa va a ser super!!!)  
  
perla almogabar (bueno gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro de que te halla gustado y muchas gracias por decir que soy buen a escribiendo.....)  
  
Gracias por leer mi fic, y por dejar reviwes, i'm so happy!!! Espero les halla gustado este capitulo, bye bye!!! cuidense mucho!!! 


	13. ¿?

Capitulo 13:  
  
Hiro: Yami..............  
  
Yami: creo que es mejor que me valla /jajajaja caíste!! Mi camino hacia mi yuki es aun largo pero con este tipo de mi lado..... me va a ser mas fácil/  
  
Hiro (impresionado): nani?? Yami!! espera......... /que fue eso?? Porque estoy confundido??/  
  
Yami: dime.....  
  
Hiro: porque me besaste??  
  
Yami (acercándose hacia hiro): /ay!! Acaso no escuchaste??/ porque me gustas  
  
Hiro (besando a yami): Yami....... /lo mejor va a ser que este con yami, así voy a olvidarme de aquel beso con k..../  
  
Día del concierto NITTLE GRASPER / YAMI  
  
Hiro (entrando a los camerinos): hola shuichi, y Yami??  
  
K (enfadado): cambiándose....... ahora sale......  
  
Shuichi (abrazado de yuki): Yami dice que hoy nos va a mostrar lo que su nuevo look, estoy tan emocionado!!! Me muero por verla!!!  
  
Yuki: yo no.......... porque tengo que estar aquí??  
  
Shuichi (abrazando mas a yuki casi ahorcándolo): yuki?......  
  
Hiro: ah..... yo también muero por verla.....  
  
Shuichi: si??  
  
K: porque?  
  
Hiro: pues.......  
  
Yuki: que?  
  
Hiro (sin mirar a k): pues......  
  
Yami (saliendo del baño): nosotros somos enamorados........  
  
Shuichi: nani??? enamorados??  
  
K (mirando el suelo): /ya me lo imaginaba/ ah si?  
  
Hiro (mirándolo): si  
  
Yuki: que te has hecho en el cabello?  
  
Yami: te gusta??  
  
Yuki: como sea......  
  
Shuichi (besando a yuki): oh!! No seas así de seco!!!  
  
Hiro: te ves lindísima  
  
K volteo a ver a yami, esta traía los cabellos sueltos, totalmente rosados, un pantalón ancho de bolsillos negro, un polo rosado manga cero que dejaba ver su nuevo tatuaje, k se quedo mirando por un largo rato a yami, hasta que la sombra de hiro hizo que este deje de verla, k miro atentamente que era lo que se interponía ante su vista y cuando se fijo bien, era hiro que estaba besando a yami, k se enfado muchísimo, pero pudo controlarse, simplemente se paro y se fue.  
  
Yami: que le sucede?  
  
Hiro (abrazándola): no se  
  
El concierto fue un éxito total (no por yami sino por nittle grasper) durante toda la noche k estuvo evitando a hiro, yuki ni miro a yami (obvio!!) y shuichi solo abrazaba y besaba a yuki. Luego todos se fueron a descansar, yami estaba totalmente enfadada ya que yuki ni la miro, hiro estaba confundido no entendía lo que sentía, k estaba totalmente colerizado.  
  
Yami: mister k?? se encuentra bien??  
  
K (enojado): si, porque?  
  
Hiro (agarrándola de la mano) : vamos??  
  
Yami: mister k, nos podría llevar??  
  
Hiro: yami..... k tiene cosas que hacer, verdad??  
  
K (mirando hacia otro lado): no, si quieren los llevo a su casa  
  
Yami: si!! eso seria estupendo!!  
  
Hiro: /no..... que hago??/ esta bien, vamos.....  
  
K y hiro dejaron a Yami en su departamento, tomaron un café (la pesada de yami insistió!!) y luego se fueron, en los pasadizos del edificio, ninguno de los dos se miraron, hasta que k no pudo contenerse mas y saco su arma.  
  
K: dime, que es lo que pasa??  
  
Hiro (asustado): que??  
  
K (apuntándole con el arma): que es lo que pasa?? Porque estas saliendo con yami??  
  
Hiro (retrocediendo): pu-pues.......  
  
K (acorralándolo): dime!!  
  
Hiro (nervioso): /díselo!! díselo!!! No...... mejor no!!/ pu-pues yo.........  
  
K (acercándose más al rostro de hiro): y bien??  
  
Hiro no pudo mas y beso a k, ambos se besaron por un largo rato pero cuando el beso temido ambos se empujaron, ni se miraron y siguieron sus caminos, mientras hiro iba a su departamento, iba pensando en que era lo que había pasado, no podía creer que había besado de nuevo a k, es decir una cosa era que k lo hubiera besado pero otra era el que hiro había querido besar a k.  
  
Hiro /que fue eso?? Porque lo bese??? Porque sentí la necesidad de besarlo?? Porque no quería dejar de besarlo???? No entiendo?? Porque siento esto en mi estomago?? Porque?? Porque??/  
  
Por otro lado k se subió a su auto se sentó y empezó a pensar en lo sucedido, porque estaba con yami?? porque lo había besado?? Acaso no quería estar con yami??. k no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, empezó a dar vueltas con su auto, dio tanta vueltas que el combustible se termino y k se quedo votado por un sitio muy peligroso, k no sabia que hacer solo pensó "no importa cualquier cosa tengo mis armas conmigo!!" (obvio!!)........... k empezó a caminar por la vía, hasta llegar a su casa, entro y se recostó en su cama, cuando k se quedo dormido (se veía lindísimo!!) eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada............  
  
Un día antes del cumpleaños de shuichi:  
  
K: moshi, moshi?  
  
Hiro: hola.......pásame con ryuichi.......  
  
K: como quieras..........  
  
Ryuichi: nanoda! Nani?  
  
Hiro: no encuentro por ningún lado a yuki, esta allí??  
  
Ryuichi: no, debe estar........  
  
Hiro: estar??  
  
Ryuichi: dormido... hace mucho frió y es muy temprano para despertarse.......buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tengo sueño!!! K! quiero helado! K! quiero helado!!  
  
K (a lo lejos): bien vamos a comprar helado!  
  
Ryuchi (colgando el teléfono): hiro debe estar mal, no se voy a comer helado!!! Nos encontramos en la heladería?? Para conversar más sobre el tema??  
  
Hiro: esta bien por mi  
  
K: vamos!!!  
  
En la heladería:  
  
Hiro esta sentado en una mesa que tiene vista a un gran parque, sus ojos parecen preocupas, en su cabeza hay varias imágenes de el con k antes del primer beso, lo bien que se llevaban, luego se le venia a la mente el primer beso, y luego el segundo, las palabras de k y la mirada de k cuando se entero de que el estaba saliendo con yami.... Hiro sacudió su cabeza como tratando de olvidarse de todos, volteo al sentir la gran bulla que provocaba ryuichi al llegar a aquella heladería........  
  
Ryuichi: nanoda!!! Hiro!!!! Ya llegue!!! K!!! apúrate que quiero helado!!! De vainilla!!! Sip!! Y con fresa y con chocolate!! Y con............  
  
K (apuntándole con su arma): compórtate, que estas en un sitio publico....  
  
Hiro (sonriendo ya que esa escena le produjo gracia): hola........  
  
K(sin mirar a hiro): buenas tardes, ryuichi te traigo tu helado y te espero en el carro....  
  
Ryuichi: nanoda?? No!!! te sientas con nosotros!!! Nanoda!!  
  
K: no! tengo cosas que hacer!!  
  
Hiro: en el carro??  
  
K: si!  
  
Ryuichi (llorando como un niño): abuuuuuuuuuuuuu abuuuuuuuuuu k no quiere estar con ryuichi!!! K es malo!!!! Muuuuuuy malo!!!!  
  
K: ryuichi, no hagas ningún escándalo!!! Cállate que me quedo!!  
  
Hiro: k y ryuichi, podrían callarse??  
  
K (sentándose con indiferencia): ryuichi habla rápido para irnos de una ves, tenemos cosas que hacer.........  
  
Ryuichi (sentándose): sip, pero primero pido mi helado!!! Quiero uno graaande de vainilla, con chocolate!! Y muuuuchos caramelos!!!!  
  
K: bien, voy por tu helado......  
  
Ryuichi: no! yo voy por mi helado!!! A ver si me reconocen y me dan mas!!!! n n jajajajajajajaja  
  
Hiro: ryuichi, no íbamos a hablar??  
  
Ryuichi: un momento quiero helado!!! Abuuuuuuuuuuu ryuichi quiere helado!!!  
  
Hiro: bien, ve te espero pero no demores que tenemos que hablar de yuki y la fiesta..........  
  
Luego de unos minutos en silencio regresa ryuichi y hiro y el empiezan a hablar, de repente el celular de hiro empieza a sonar..... hiro contesta, el rubor en su rostro se hace notorio, por lo cual k deduce que es yami quien esta del otro lado del teléfono, el enojo de k pasa desapercibido por muchos menos por hiro, quien intenta colgar rápido para que k no se sienta muy incomodo aunque no comprenda porque quería que ka se sienta bien. Luego de terminar la conversación con yami, el celular de k empieza a sonar, k contesta, su voz se hace suave, el cambio repentino hace que hiro se percate de esto y empiece a preguntar sin cesar, quien es??, k se pone nervioso, o mira y muy de cerca le dic, es yuki.....  
  
Hiro: yuki??  
  
K: si esta en problemas, tenemos que ayudarlo, debemos ir a la comisaría, esta en muchos problemas, y tu enamorad tiene que ver.....  
  
Ruyichi, tu enamorada?? Porque??? Que paso??  
  
K: debemos ir a la comisaría, pero hiro, tu debes ir a casa de shuichi y no dejar por nada d que el se entere de lo que paso, menos ahora, si??  
  
Hiro: si esta bien, voy...  
  
Ryuichi: mejor yo voy donde shuichi y me lo llevo a mi casa, si para que juguemos, si?? ustedes vallan a ver que paso?? Si??  
  
Hiro: esta bien........  
  
Ryuichi: además es tu enamorada, no? debes estar preocupado, no?  
  
Hiro: si..... /bueno si me preocupa pero me preocupa la reacción de k, que le habrán dicho, mejor le pregunto en el camino, si, eso voy a hacer!!/  
  
K: bien vamos.  
  
En el camino k y hiro no cruzaron ni una palabra, lo ojos de ka parecían muy preocupados, al llegar a la comisaría k bajo corriendo y fue hacia el lado de hiro le abrió la puerta y se paro frente a el  
  
K: hiro.......... lo que vas a saber es algo un poco delicado por favor te pido que guardes la cordura, si?  
  
Hiro: si, que sucede??  
  
K: es que yami.....................  
  
Continuara...........................  
  
Nota: bien aquí estoy después de años de espera..... jajaja espero que les guste este capitulo......... y una cosa mas....... Daniel a ver si dejas de escribirme correos, si? no me interesa saber naa de tus fics!!!! Ok deja de poner mi nombre en tus fics!!! (normalmente soy amable pero si me molestan tanto como tu lo has hecho!!! Pierdo toda mi amabilidad!!) bien chicas y chicos..... ya se que me quieren matar por dejarlos en suspenso pero prometo publicar el siguiente capitulo. Saluditos!!! : a mi promo que los kiero un montón!!!! (cris, ali, rommy, sandrita, jessy, natty, chus, juani, carlitos, kike, fiore, evita!!) A mi barrio: (sheyla "la cabra", fernando "el oso", aurora "los souma?", juan, julio, Male "avril lavigne", lore "se q no te guta el anime", arnold "no eres del barrio pero eres mi amigo!!")  
  
Rurouni-Andrea (gracias!! me alegro que te guste el fic, mil sorrys por no escribir antes!! Sorry... pero aki estoy, no? jajajaja gracias por el review q le dejaste a ese tarado del fic lemon jajajaja thanx :P)  
  
Eli-chan1 (gracias!! si creo que todas odiamos a yami, no? jajaja y amamos a yukiii:p jajaj espero que te guste este capitulo)  
  
perla almogabar (thanx por pensar que esta humilde escritora escribe bien, si pero creo que tienes que esperar un pokito mas para ver la son solo falta un capitulo mas para q lo leas, no te preocupes que t va a encantar el capitulo que estoy preparando)  
  
nat-chan07 (bueno, si yuki es extremadamente lindo enfadado!!:p no? a mi me encanta jajajaja no te preocupes que shuichi no va a llenar la casa de ropa, o por lo menos no va a tener tiempo para hacerlo.... Espero que te halla gustado el capitulo)  
  
Cerdo Volador (siiii esa yami!!!! jajajaja bueno me alegra q te halla tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, espero q te halla gustado este capitulo, si lo q dari por ver y escuchar a mi yuki cantar.... bueno "onegai =por favor" y dewa matta, noc ver tendremos que preguntarle a Eli-chan1, no?)  
  
Obscured Illusions (thanx por leer mi fic!! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste lo que sale de esta cabecita jajajajaja)  
  
Gracias s todos por leer mi fic!!! Los kiero muuuuuuuchas gracias!!!! 


	14. la verdad duele, más que el amor

Capitulo 14: la verdad duele, más que el amor  
  
Hiro: si, que sucede??  
  
K: es que yami...... yami hizo algo un tanto loco.....  
  
Hiro: que hizo??  
  
K: pues veras......  
  
Yuki (en la puerta de la comisaría): k!! hiro!!! Al fin llegaron!!  
  
Hiro: que pasa??  
  
Yuki (a k): no le has dicho, aún?  
  
K: no..... díselo tu.....  
  
Yuki: hiro ayer yami... fue a buscarme a la editorial y me dijo que me llamabas entonces salimos en su carro "hacia tu casa" pero luego ella se desvió del camino y me encerró en su auto, ella trato de hacer cosas...... cosa que no haría una chica con cordura, lo que en si importa es que yo me Salí del auto y me fui a mi casa, ya que en verdad no me importa, pero hoy en la mañana me llamaron de la comisaría, diciendo que ella me había denunciado..... por intento de violación......  
  
Hiro: que?!!  
  
K (mirando hacia otro lado): que en ti decidir a quien le crees, si a tu enamorada o a yuki.....  
  
Yuki: yo ya dije que no hay manera que la halla querido violar ya que yo soy pareja de shuichi, pero ella esta que te llama, seguro para hacerte declarar en mi contra..... sin en verdad quieres a shuichi como tu mejor amigo, creo que deberías decir la verdad......  
  
K: si lo dices, estarías dejando que yami se valla a la cárcel por intento de secuestro, ya que yuki la va a enjuiciado por difamación......  
  
Yuki (mirando hacia otro lado, para aparentar que es frió cuando habla de shuichi): yo no quiero que shuichi sufra por una mentira de esa chiquilla.  
  
Hiro (impresionado): bien vamos.....  
  
K: /porque lo toma tan a la ligera??/ vamos  
  
Hiro (entrando): yami??  
  
Yami (con lagrimas de cocodrilo): hirooooooooo hirooooooooo mi amor llegaste!!  
  
Hiro (alejándola): no mientas mas, se lo que sucedió, no mientas mas que solo te vas a dar mas problemas......  
  
Yami: /que???!!!/ mi amor..........  
  
Hiro (totalmente frió): te voy a ayudar pero no a perjudicar a yuki.....  
  
Yami: que?!!  
  
Yuki: deja de actuar, que no recuerdas todo lo que dijiste de hiro ayer??  
  
K: bien, oficial allí esta la prueba que necesitaba, no?  
  
Hiro: bien yami no te preocupes que voy a conseguirte un buen abogado.....  
  
Yami (abrazando a hiro): no me ejes aquí.....  
  
Hiro (dándole la espalda): creo que ya es tarde para eso, además tu nunca estuviste conmigo en realidad......  
  
K: /maldita!! Como la odio!!! Hey! Porque pienso en eso??? A mi esto no me importa!!!/  
  
Hiro: vamos  
  
De camino al departamento de shuichi, todos estuvieron muy callados, hiro termino de hablar los últimos detalles para el cumpleaños de shuichi, yuki se quedo en la casa de ryuichi, para un ultimo ensayo, hiro miro tristemente a k y le dijo "llevame a ver el mar, si?" ambos llegaron al malecón sin decir ni una palabra, una ves estacionado el auto, hiro cerro las ventanas y puertas y tomo a k de la mano, (quien miraba asustado todo, ya que no entendía nada)  
  
Hiro: k......  
  
K (mirando a otro lado) : dime.....  
  
Hiro: quieres saber porque te bese?? Porque yo si quiero saber porque me besaste  
  
K: fue un momento de confusión, y creo que debería quedar allí......  
  
Hiro (volteándole la cara para mirarle a los ojos): necesito saberlo...... es muy importante para mi, dime porque me besaste?  
  
K: porque quieres saberlo??  
  
Hiro: solo dímelo, quiero saber si esta vez mi corazón no se equivoco......  
  
K (sonrojado): que quieres decir??  
  
Hiro: quiero saber si me besaste porque me quieres, quiero saber si me quiere o no? porque yo no he podido olvidar ese beso, por mas que lo intento no puedo....trate de olvidarlo con yami pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así...........  
  
K: yo..... tampoco he podido olvidar ese beso...... no he podido olvidarte....... por mas que intento, no puedo..... pero esto no esta bien......nada bien.....  
  
Hiro: que no esta bien??  
  
K: que yo te ame..... como lo hago  
  
Hiro: porque?  
  
K: porque no soy correspondido....tu estas dolido por lo de yami.....  
  
Hiro: que no escuchaste lo que dije?? Dije que no te he podido olvidar, ni a tus besos.....lo que trato de decir es que te amo.....y no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca....eres la única persona a la que quiero amar.....besar....  
  
K: hiro...... 9 PM casa de yuki  
  
yuki (entrando en la casa): ya llegue........  
  
shuichi (Saltando sobre el): yuki!!!  
  
Yuki: .......  
  
Shuichi: yuki! Yuki!! Sabes que día es mañana?? Sabes??  
  
Yuki (frió): que cosa??  
  
Shuichi: mañana, es un día muy especial?  
  
Yuki: que tiene de especial??  
  
Shuichi (llorando como un niño): buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa....yuki no recuerda.......mañana es mi.....es mi......  
  
Yuki (besándolo): tu cumpleaños??  
  
Shuichi: yuki.....  
  
Yuki: vamos a comer......  
  
Shuichi: vamos a salir mañana??  
  
Yuki: no creo que pueda, no, no puedo tengo trabajo que hacer..........  
  
Shuichi (triste): ya veo  
  
Yuki (besándolo): vamos a cenar  
  
2 de la madrugada  
  
shuichi (contestando el teléfono): moshi, moshi?  
  
Yami: hola shuichi......  
  
Shuichi: yami? necesitas algo?? Sucede algo??  
  
Yami: pues veras tengo que decirte algo.........  
  
Continuara..................................................................  
  
Nota:  
  
Sorry por dejarlo en suspenso pero es necesario, esta vez si tiene titulo, lo que pasa es que a veces no pongo titulo ya que no soy buena para ellos, además a veces considero que no deben tener titulo...,,, 1000 sorrys  
  
Rurouni-Andrea (sip es así... el tipo sigue mandándome mails pero bueno que se va a hacer, no?? no te preocupes que ya la mato)  
  
nat-chan07 (tienes razón si m matas ya no hay mas historia, jajajajaja, no le puse titulo xq no c m ocurría nada, sorry además no lo creí conveniente)  
  
perla almogabar (bien aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando y esperando q te guste el capitulo, = gracias por creer que escribo bien, muchas gracias por considerarme e uno de tus autores favoritos, mil gracias)  
  
Eli-chan1(sorry por dejarte en suspenso una vez mas, es que ya tenía sueñito.... Y mi cabecita daba vueltas.... Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, siii yo tb odio a yami y amo a yuki & shuichi)  
  
Cerdo Volador (bien espero que te guste este capitulo, ya que la fin hiro y k están juntos... siii creo q todos odiamos a yami, de nada mas bien sorry por no saber que es dewa matta, bueno gracias por leer mi fic)  
  
MUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO............. Y CUIDENSE MUUUUUUCHO HASTA LA PROXIMAA!!!!  
  
SHITO (SHARON)


	15. En lo mas profundo de mi alma

**Capitulo 15: En lo mas profundo de mi alma**  
  
_**2 de la madrugada**_  
  
Shuichi (contestando el teléfono): moshi, moshi?  
  
Yami: hola shuichi......  
  
Shuichi: yami? necesitas algo?? Sucede algo??  
  
Yami: pues veras tengo que decirte algo.........  
  
Shuichi: dime?  
  
Yami: shuichi, no es nada solo que.....shuichi!!! yuki no es lo que crees!!! Yuki!!! Yuki!!! Trato de........ yuki trato de ......... de violarme!!!! Shuichi tienes que ayudarme!!! Yuki que trato muy mal y encima me denuncio!!! Shuichi ayúdame!!!! Shuichi!!!  
  
Shuichi colgó el teléfono, y rápidamente se fue a cambiar.....sus ojos expresaban una gran decepción, poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a caer sin cesar, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación hizo que yuki despertara, yuki enojado al ver que shuichi lo había despertado y caminaba hacia la sala, yuki se paro y camino hacia la sala.  
  
Yuki: baca!! Porque me despiertas!! Es muy tarde!! Ven vamos a dormir!!!  
  
Shuichi volteo, sus ojos estaban muy rojos, sus manos temblaban, shuichi camino hacia yuki, sus pasos le dolían mas que cualquier cosa, shuichi se acerco sin decir mas palabras, y le dio una cachetada, mientras decía "no quiero volver a verte... hoy mismo me voy de esta casa..."  
  
Yuki (impresionado): shuichi.......  
  
Shuichi (frió): no vuelvas a atreverte a buscarme!!!  
  
Yuki: shuichi!! Shuichi!!

_**3 de la madrugada departamento de hiro**_  
  
Hiro (abriendo la puerta): shuichi?? Que pasa?? Todavía no es de día.....  
  
Shuichi (llorando): hiro!! Yuki..... yuki..... ya.....  
  
Hiro (preocupado): que sucede?? Que te hizo yuki??  
  
Shuichi: hiro..... yuki quiso violar a yami..... la ha metido en la cárcel!!! Yuki es la peor persona que puede haber!!!  
  
Hiro: como te enteraste? Yuki te contó?  
  
Shuichi: lo sabias??  
  
Hiro: shuichi no es lo que tú piensas..... shuichi..... yuki no ......  
  
Shuichi (cayendo al suelo): hiro....... que no entiendes que yuki la quiso violar?? Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste??  
  
Hiro: shuichi, yami.... yami mintió en la comisaría, ella lo denuncio pero es mentira, ella ha estado mintiendo muuucho sobre el, ella esta enamorada de el y .......  
  
Shuichi: nani?? yami que??  
  
Hiro: creo que deberías regresar a casa y hablar con yuki, solo el podría decirte lo que en realidad sucedió, vamos ve con el.....  
  
Shuichi: yuki..... buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa y yo que lo cachetee!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Shuichi salio del departamento y comenzó a caminar por los pasillo, caminaba muy confundido, con la mirada baja, de repente sus ojos se chocaron con dos zapatos, shuichi miro hacia arriba y poco a poco descubrió unos pijamas azules, shuichi termino de mirar hacia arriba y se dio con un yuki totalmente agitado, parecía que había corrido, los ojos de yuki estaban preocupados, yuki no soporto mas y abrazo a shuichi, shuichi se quedo impresionado, su yuki había ido a buscarlo......  
  
Yuki: shuichi... yo.....  
  
Shuichi (besándolo en la boca): vamos a casa, tenemos que hablar...... _**En casa de yuki 4:30 de la mañana**_  
  
Yuki: shuichi, yo no... yo no viole a...  
  
Shuichi: lo intentaste??  
  
Yuki: no..... yo nunca haría eso... porque yo...  
  
Shuichi: porque no me cuentas lo que sucedió, si? 

_**xxxxxxxxxxflash backxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
  
yuki: si? dime que quieres?  
  
Yami: hola, vengo porque hiro me dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo importante, creo que es sobre shuichi......  
  
Yuki: bien vamos...  
  
Yami: te llevo en mi auto, nee?  
  
Yuki: me da igual  
  
Yuki (en el auto): donde esta hiro?  
  
Yami (estacionando el auto): primero debemos hablar  
  
Yuki: de que?  
  
Yami (cerrando las ventanas y puertas): sobre lo que siento por ti.....  
  
Yuki: lo siento pero yo solo amo a shuichi.....  
  
Yami (acercándose a yuki): pero el es un hombre..... y yo una bella mujer.....  
  
Yuki (alejándose): y? acaso no estas saliendo con hiro??  
  
Yami (tratando de quitarse la blusa): hiro?? Que no te diste cuenta de que era solo para darte celos?? El es solo un muñeco el cual hace todo lo que le digo..... yo no lo quiero, solo te quiero a ti..... es mas me da hasta asco tener que besarlo.....  
  
Yuki (frió): abre las puertas, ahora!  
  
Yami: que acaso no te das cuenta de que me amas??  
  
Yuki: estas loca, si no abres la puerta voy a tener que empujarte  
  
Yami: estoy loca por ti, mi escritor favorito..... eres el único hombre la que amo... desde que te vi en televisión me enamore de ti... fue cuando decidí ser cantante y usar a mi tío sakano para poder estar cerca de ti.. yuki  
  
Yuki (empujándola): aléjate de mí, y no te vuelvas a acercar a shuichi, ni a mí...... si lo lastimas, solo un poco..... soy capas de matarte.....  
  
Yuki empujo a yami y se bajo del auto.....  
  
**_xxxxxxxxxxxFin del flash backxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

shuichi: eso fue lo que paso?  
  
Yuki: si.....  
  
Shuichi (abrazando a yuki): yuki... perdóname!!! perdóname!!! Nunca mas voy a volver a creer en yami, nunca voy a volver a dudar de ti...., yuki ai shiteru...  
  
Yuki y shuichi se abrazaron, durante todo lo que quedaba para que amanezca, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.....

**_7 de la mañana casa de yuki_**  
  
shuichi: yuki!!! Es hora de despertarse!!! Yuki!!!  
  
Yuki (tirándole una almohada): BACA!!! Déjame dormir!!!!  
  
Shuichi (saltando sobre yuki): yuki!!!! ohhh yuki no seas así!!!! Abres tus ojitos!!!! Y dime feliz cum..............  
  
Yuki lo interrumpió con un dulce beso, que dejo a shuichi con una cara de tarado, yuki se levanto y se fue a bañar, es así como se inicia el día más importante en esta historia...  
  
**_Continuara......................................._**  
  
_**Nota:**_  
  
Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, sorry por dejarlas en duda la vez pasada.... bueno esta vez no las dejo en duda... Como he estado con mucha tarea no he podido escribir, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo escribir 5 horas diarias!!! Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo...... Quiero darle las gracias a mis amigas que me apoyan 100pr (Cris, Ali, Aurora, Evian, Sheyla, Natty, Rommy, San-D, Jessy) y a todos los que leen mis fics!!! Los quiero mucho y aprecio mucho que lean mis fics, prometo que como tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, voy a dedicarme a leer y escribir fics!!! Por haberlas dejado en suspenso tanto tiempo, byesss!!! Cuidense!!  
  
**_Rurouni-Andrea_** (siii!!! K es lo máximo!!! Te gusto que ya halla aceptado que quiere a hiro?? Espero que si.... sip el fic de ese tipo es horrible!!! Escribe hasta las patas!!! Pero bueno ya lo puse en bloquear y listo!!! No? no te preocupes que voy a ser muuuuuuy mala con yami por hacer llorar a mi shuu!!! Ya va a ver lo que le espera!!!! Quien se cree!!! "sea!!! Yami!!!!)  
  
**_Eli-chan1 _**(sorry, pero mira actualice rápido, no? espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, mira que no te deje en suspenso, solo con la curiosidad de cómo será la cena que yuki le tiene preparada, jajajaja XD prometo no defraudarte.... Y si planeo matar a yami, pero no me decido como así que por favor ideas, si? quieres que la queme viva, que la capturen unos terroristas iraquíes y que sea la siguiente mujer bomba, que la ahogue en el fondo del mar, ideas para matarla, si?)  
  
_**nat-chan07**_ (aquí esta... mas..... a ver si te gusta mi querida amiga critica... y a ver si me das ideas para matar a yami...... no te preocupes que ya no los voy a dejar en suspenso, jijijijiji XD por ahora jijijiXD)  
  
**_perla almogabar_** (pues si la tipa esta re loca... pero no os preocupáis hija mía que pronto todo va a solucionarse..... me da penita tener que decir esto pero creo que ya se acerca el final..... espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, bien me gusta muucho tu fic, esta supeer!!! En verdad escribes bien, sorry por no leerlo todos, solo que no me queda mucho tiempo, pero prometo leerlo mas adelante, ósea mañana, en tiempo record "aunque mis ojos no me perdonen" jajajajaja gracias por tenerme en tu lista de autores favoritos, gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco, mas bien me gustaría tenerte en mi MSN, me gustaría hablar contigo)  
  
_XD hasta aquí llega este capitulo, sharito se despide, por favor déjenme reviews con su opinión y sus ideas sobre como matar a yami, mill sorrys por hacerlo corto, pero no hay manera de hacer algo bueno largo** (para mi, claro esta, ya que no tengo esa facultad, sorry)** y me gustaría que se agreguen a mi MSN para poder conversar, así como lo hemos venido haciendo Rurouni-Andrea y yo. Byeeeessssssss y cuídense muuuuucho_


	16. Ai shiteru

**_Capitulo 16: ai shiteru...._**  
  
**_7 de la mañana_**  
  
shuichi: yuki!!! Es hora de despertarse!!! Yuki!!!  
  
Yuki (tirándo una almohada): BACA!!! Déjame dormir!!!!  
  
Shuichi (saltando sobre yuki): yuki!!!! ohhh yuki no seas así!!!! Abres tus ojitos!!!! Y dime feliz cum..............  
  
Yuki lo interrumpió con un dulce beso, que dejo a shuichi con una cara de tarado, yuki se levanto y se fue a bañar, es así como se inicia el día más importante en esta historia......  
  
Yuki (saliendo del baño): shuichi........tengo que salir...mas tarde vengo  
  
Shuichi: pero es mí............. no te vas a quedar conmigo??  
  
Yuki: tengo cosas que hacer!!!  
  
Shuichi: esta bien /debe estar enojado por lo de anoche/  
  
Yuki: no se q que hora regresare, no me esperes......  
  
Shuichi esta bien.........  
  
**_7 de la noche casa de shuichi......_**  
  
shuichi (abriendo la puerta): si??  
  
hiro y k: hola!!! Feliz cumpleaños!!!!  
  
K (apuntándolo con su arma): vamos abre el regalo!!! Ábrelo!!!  
  
Hiro: k............  
  
Shuichi: gracias..... pasen......  
  
K: y yuki?  
  
Hiro: si, donde esta yuki?? ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes??  
  
Shuichi: si, pe-pero creo que esta un poco enojado por que lo cachetee ayer......  
  
Hiro: ummm? Ya se le pasara......  
  
K: si.....  
  
De repente el timbre suena, shuichi va a abrir, y cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con un oso de peluche gigante,, marrón con unos ojos enormes que traía entre sus manos una caja inmensa, detrás de enorme oso apareció ryuichi con tatsuha.  
  
Ryuichi (saltando sobre shuichi): FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSS SHUICHIIII!!!! NANODA!!! MIRA!!! MIRA MI REGALO!!!! ES EL MÁS GRANDE??? DI QUE SI!!! ES EL MÁS GRANDE???  
  
Tatsuha: feliz cumpleaños shuichi!!!!  
  
Todos pasaron a la sala, después llego mika y thoma, y por ultimo llegaron fujitaki y sakano, todos se sentaron en la sala, shuichi abrió todos los regalos, hiro le regalo una carta y le hizo prometer que la abriría a las 9 de la noche, k un arma (tenia que ser k), thoma le regalo una llave, mika un perfume, sakano después de mil disculpas por yami, le dio una cadena que tenia gravada en el dije "bad luck" , fujitaki le regalo otra llave, shuichi estaba muy impresionado, ya que le habían regalado dos llaves y una carta, pero no entendía para que...... por ultimo tatsuha saco el oso (que era del tamaño de el) y se lo llevo a shuichi, ryuichi le dijo que ese regalo era el mas grande, efectivamente, era el mas grande y también el mas raro, dentro de la caja que el oso traía en manos, había un traje azul marino muy elegante, una camisa negra, y unos zapatos negros, también había otra carta, que decía "ábreme a las 8:00 cuando te hallan puesto este traje" Shuichi los miro expectante, entendía nada, todos estaban muy nerviosos, temían que se de cuenta antes de lo previsto...  
  
Shuichi: .......nani?  
  
Todos: uffffff!!  
  
Shuichi: no entiendo que regalos para más raros.....  
  
Ryuichi: mira shuichi, cada regalo viene con una carta, debes abrirla en orden y descubrirás tu verdadero regalo, ahora nosotros nos vamos pero primero, debes saber el orden, si?  
  
Hiro: primero es el regalo de ryuichi y tatsuha, debes ponerte el traje a las 8:00 y abrir la carta y después de hacerlo, luego el regalo de mika, y su carta, luego el regalo de sakano y su carta, luego el regalo de k, bueno en si, solo tienes que leer la carta de k, porque el regalo no tiene nada que ver, luego el de fujisaki y su carta, y por ultimo el regalo de thoma y su carta.....y mi carta la as a leer al final solo al final, cuando ya este por saber a donde vas, si?  
  
Shuichi: si..... creo entender que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero es un regalo de todos??  
  
K: si, es el mejor regalo que te podemos dar  
  
Mika: ahora vienes conmigo yo te tengo que vendar lo ojos y llevarte a la habitación donde vas a abrir todos los regalos, si?  
  
Thoma: confía en ella, no te va a hacer nada...  
  
Shuichi, esta bien......  
  
Ryuichi: mañana comemos helado, si?  
  
Tatsuha: shhh!!! Vamos ya...todavía tenemos que hacer mas cosas...  
  
Ryuichi: nanoda? Ah si shhhh!!! Vamos, adiós shuichi!!!!  
  
Shuichi: adiós!!  
  
K y hiro: adiós!!!  
  
Shuichi: adiós!!  
  
Thoma: espero que te guste el regalo.....  
  
Shuichi: ................  
  
Fujisaki: bien vamos sakano que nosotros tenemos que asegurarnos que nada interrumpa nuestros planes...... nadie!!  
  
Sakano: adiós, shuichi!!!  
  
Mika: bien, me dejas vendarte los ojos??  
  
Shuichi: si......  
  
Mika saco un pañuelo azul oscuro, le cubrió los ojos a shuichi y lo ayudo a bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar a su auto, una ves dentro, empezó el viaje, mika llevo en su auto a shuichi, hasta llegar a una cabaña en el bosque, le ayudo a bajar y llegar hasta la sala de la cabaña, lo sentó en la sala, mientras ella ponía todos los regalos a su alrededor...... una vez que termino le dijo, "cuenta hasta 50 y cuando termines te quitas la venda y empiezas a abrir los regalos y las cartas, si??", mika cerro con llave la puerta principal de la cabaña, y se fue.  
  
Shuichi: 46,47,48,49,50..... mika? Ya termine!!! Me quito el pañuelo??  
  
Shuichi se quito el pañuelo, empezó a mirar todos, no sabia donde estaba, pero algo lo hacia sentir seguro, así que miro su reloj y empezó, primero se puso en traje, la camisa, los zapatos, luego abrió la carta, esta decía "este regalo es para que lo bello se vea mas bello, para que mis ojos nunca se cansen de mirarte, sigue con el siguiente regalo (el de mika)", sui se echo el perfume y abrió la carta, esta decía "este regalo te expresa lo mucho que te necesito tan o mas que el aire que respiro....., no hay un dulce y calido viento en mi vida, si no estas tu en ella, porque sin tu aroma no puedo respirar" al mira el perfume, shuichi vio que era su perfume favorito, luego shuichi se puso la cadena y abrió la carta "porque mi corazón lo puedes llevar como una joya cuando quieras y donde quieras, abre el dije y lee lo que siento por ti.....", a shuichi estaba a punto de darle un ataque la corazón de lo rapad que latía, shuichi abrió el dije y leyó lo que decía en el "vales mas que cualquier cosa en mi vida, porque en mi vida solo existes tu, ai shiteru shuichi", luego shuichi abrió el regalo de k, y auque no entendía el porque de un arma, abrió la carta, que decía "porque lo único que quiero es protegerte, no quiero que te lastime nadie, lamento el mal entendido de anoche.....", a shuichi ya le temblaban las piernas de lo que leía, no podía creer que todo eso lo halla planeado yuki, su yuki para el..... (claro que yuki es mas expresivo escribiendo que en palabras pero en fin) luego miro la llave que le había dado fujisaki y abrió la carta esta tenia solo una oración "abre la puerta, y llegaras a mi corazón", shuichi abrió la puerta y salio al bosque, por ultimo solo quedaban dos cartas y un regalo, shuichi miro la llave y abrió la carta, la carta decía "camina 20 pasos, abre la puerta de la limosina y estas mas cerca de mi" shuichi camino hacia la limosina, abrió la puerta y subió, una vez dentro de la limosina, shuichi miro la ultima carta, y recordó /ábrela una vez que sepas a donde vas/ shuichi la abrió, y esta decía "hola, espero que este listo, esta noche es muy especial para ambos, espero que te hallan gustado los regalos, ahora debes estar de camino hacia nuestra cita, lamento haberte hecho sufrir durante le día, haberte dejado solo en al mañana, pero necesitaba hacer esto para que no sospecharas de nada, shuichi el carro debe haberse detenido, baja y me encontraras....."shuichi bajo del auto y efectivamente yuki estaba al lado de la puerta esperándolo, shuichi salto de la emoción al verlo, yuki se quedo impactado al ver a shuichi con ese traje tan elegante, y shuichi casi se desmaya al ver a su escritor tan simpático, traía unos pantalones negro, una camisa gris y una saco negro, con zapatos negros, su cabello estaba como siempre, rubio, bonito, medio despeinado, yuki tomo de la mano a shuichi y lo guió hacia donde seria la cena, shuichi miraba de una lado a otro, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, el camino por donde ambos caminaban estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa, y a ambos lados estaba iluminado por velas, caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a una mesa, que se encontraba en medio de una glorieta blanca, la mesa tenia manteles blancos, y toda adornada con flores, con rosas, la glorieta también estaba bien arreglada, estaba llena de flores, detrás de la glorieta estaban hiro, y fujisaki (escondidos), de repente entro k y sakano, saludaron a shuichi y dejaron los platos servidos, luego se retiraron, shuichi y yuki tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer, luego de un largo rato en silencio, una suave música empezó a sonar, yuki se paro e invito a shuichi a bailar, bailaron y bailaron, hasta que la música se detuvo, fue entonces cuando yuki tomo un micrófono que estaba detrás de un florero y empezó a cantar....... acompañado de hiro y fujisaki que tocaban detrás de la glorieta......  
  
Como un día de sol Apareciste en mi vida Me sentía perdido Pero rescataste lo mejor de mí Cuando encontré tus ojos  
  
Desde entonces lo único que hago Es amarte Y no puedo detener este amor Que poco a poco Me cambio en corazón  
  
Por que todos lo días que te veo La luz me encuentra Porque puedo ver las flores Puedo sentir el viento Puedo tocar el cielo Gracias a ti Y es que no puedo detener este amor  
  
Y lo único que hago es amarte desde Ese día en que me encontraste Perdido en la gran ciudad Y no puedo dejar de amarte  
  
Porque contigo toco las estrellas En lo mas infinito del universo Porque sin ti Ya no hay luz en mi vida Porque es hoy cuando vengo a decirte Ai shiteru shuichi  
  
Fue así como yuki termino de cantar la canción, y miro a shuichi que tenia los ojos repletos de lagrimas, shuichi se paro y corrió hacia yuki, lo abrazo y lo beso...luego de estoy ambos se quedaron mirando la hermosa luna llena que los iluminaba esa noche...  
  
Mientras detrás de la glorieta  
  
Hiro: todo salio bien!!!  
  
K: si!!!  
  
Hiro: k.... yo??  
  
K: shhh no es momento para hablar, vamos a la casa de ryuichi, a conversar, tengo que decirte algo muuuy importante  
  
Hiro: vamos....  
  
Thoma: vamos que tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos, no sakano???  
  
Sakano: si  
  
Thoma sonriendo.... /yami............... /  
  
Fujisaki: hey!! Vamos ya!!! Ryuichi esta a punto de llorar y mika esta con migraña!!!  
  
Hiro: vamos  
  
K (con su arma): shhhh!!!!  
  
**_Continuara.........................  
_**  
Nota: y? que tal?? Súper meloso, lo se!!!! Espero que les halla gustado..... Es lo mas romántico que se me ha podido ocurrir, se que la canción esta mas o menos, peor prometo una mejor composición para el final!! Se que la canción deja mucho que desear, pero no estoy muy inspirada, sorry, espero que me dejen reviews, si? si?  
  
**perla almogabar** (si, me encanta tu historia, de verdad me gusta mucho XD me parece súper!!! Pues si, he actualizado rápido, no?? jajá jajá, en fin sip, llega a su final como "ai shiteru! Yo también!" pero.... Prometo una futura continuación XD jijiji con mas problemas y mas personajes, jijijiji bueno déjame decirte que ya te agregue a mi lista de contactos, espero poder encontrarme contigo en el MSN, en si no tengo días, ni horas exactas, mejor dime que días entras tu, y yo entro pero mayormente me conecto los fines de semana :P jaajajajaja nos vemos, cuídate!!)  
  
**Rurouni-Andrea** (hola, aquí esta el capitulo, como te dije hace unas horas, jajajajaja :D espero que te guste, :O siii en este capitulo me olvide un poquito de tu parejita, pero en lo próximos capítulos salen a montones!!! Vas a ver que hasta te vas a aburrir de lo mucho que los pongo, jijijij, bien espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, cuídate!!!)  
  
**Eli-chan1** (siiiii aquí esta ya la cena de yuki y shuichi!!! Espero que te guste!!! Sip vamos a matar a yami!!! sip que la mate k!!!! sii!!! (sorry me emociono) mmmm..... bien creo que todas son muy buenas ideas para matar a yami!!! CREO QUE TODOS LA ODIAMOS!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (RISA DESQUISIADA) sorry me emociono (y sale a flote mi otra personalidad) bien me despido byeeeees y cuídate :D)  
  
**nat-chan07** (claro cuando actualizo rápido, si soy tu amiga, peor cuando me demoro un poquito me quieres matar!!! Que mal! Que mal!! (broma) jajajajajaja bien aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste!!! déjame decirte que me siento alagada de ser la escogida para ser criticada por ti, y me alegro muuuucho de que te halla gustado el fic, hasta donde esta, :D claro que a veces me quieres matar porque los hago un poco cortitos :P jajajaa en si mil sorrys si no es lo que esperabas, porque no se que, últimamente ando un poco cajoneada, peor en fin, nada mejor que volver a ver la serie completa de gravitation para mejorar mi animo!!! :P byeeees cuídate)  
  
**ark angel y dark ankel** (pues gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho que les halla gustado!!! :P en verdad me siento alagada de que lean mis fics!!! Nunca pensé que a alguien le podría gustar lo que escribo, peor veo que después de todo no escribo tan mal, no? jajajaja veo que ya conocieron a yami, y veo que también no les cae, jajajajaja bien quisiera saber sus ideas para ver como la matamos entre todos!!! Jajajajajajaja no te preocupes por las "palabritas" creo que es lo que se merece yami, no? jajajajajajaja :D jajajajaja bien me despido espero que lean esta capitulo, y que les guste!!!! Byeeesss)  
  
**BISHOUJO-HENTAI** (después de tiempo!! Bueno si, me leíste la mente, porque thoma es el encargado de matar a yami, lo que estamos viendo es como, por cual optas, quemarla viva o electrocutarla mientras se baña muajajajajajaja XD (risa desquiciada) sorry pierdo mi compostura como escritora, jajajajajaja hace tiempo que no recibía un review tuyo snif snif pensé que había dejado de leerlo..... snif snif pero veo que no, gracias por seguir leyéndolo!!!! Mil gracias!!! y no te preocupes que prometo un lemon pronto, estoy informandome para no hacer cualquier cosa, ya que soy una inocente Angelita (broma) pero eso si prometo hacer un buen lemon con trama y todo, lo estoy conversando con una amiga para que me ayude ha hacerlo, bueno me despido, byeeeessss cuídate!!!)  
  
Bien gracias a todos por leer mis fics!!! Espero que lo hallan disfrutado este capitulo!!!  
  
**Bye bye!!! cuídense muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho XD**


	17. Un También y un adiós inesperado

**_Capitulo 17: Un También y un adiós inesperado_**

_**10 de la mañana NG:**_

Yami: que??!!! señor Seguchi no puede hacer esto!!! Porque??

Tohma (agarrandole los hombros): pues adivina que?? ya lo hice...... no me gusto andita que Shuichi cachetee a Yuki, fue por tu culpa, por tu culpa Yuki sufrió mucho!!! y eso es imperdonable!!!!! TU YA NO ERES PARTE DE NG!!!

Yami: fue por eso?? Peor yo firme un contrato con NG!!!! No puede hacerlo!!! Mi tío sakano no lo va a permitir!!!!

Sakano (entrando al despacho de Tohma): pues........ tu dices ser Yami?? estas segura?? Porque hoy me llamo mi hermana diciendo que recién hoy mi sobrina iba a llegar!!! Que lamentaba el retrazo!!! Dime quien eres tu??

Yami: /maldición!!! Me descubrieron!!!/ yo soy Yami!!! tío soy Yami!!!!

Tohma (acercándose a Yami): policía puede llevársela..........

Policía: los cargos son difamación y usurpación de propiedad privada....

Yami: no puede hacer esto!!!! No puede!!!! Soy famosa!!! Soy una cantante!!!! No puede!!!!!

**_2 de la tarde casa de Yuki Y Shuichi :_**

Yuki (despertando a Shuichi con un beso): buenos días.....

Shuichi (con sueño): yuki??

Yuki: mira shuichi.... tengo que salir debo ir a la comisaría... ya regreso... me esperas, verdad?

Shuichi: si, ai shiteru (besándolo)

Yuki (sin que lo escuche Shuichi): yo también

**_Comisaría 3:30 de la tarde:_**

Hiro: ¿cómo? ¿Que escapo?

Policía: lo sentimos señor Nakano, estamos hacienda lo mejor para encontrarla, ya que el doctor de nuestra unidad descubrió hoy que la chica sufre de transtornos de personalidad....

Hiro: que?! K que hacemos??

K: gracias por la información.. PERO SALGAN TODOS A BUSCAR A ESA LOCA!!!! (apuntando con su arma a medio mundo)

Hiro (con una gota sobre su cabeza): ven K vamos al pasadizo a conversar, debemos decirle a Yuki....

Yuki (parado en el pasadizo): que me tienen que contar??

Hiro: Yami escapó....

K: los policías la están buscando.... Pero sinceramente tengo una ligera idea de donde podría estar...

Hiro: yo también

Yuki: en mi casa.. vamos, Shuichi esta solo!!

**_3:45 casa de Yuki y Shuichi:_**

Shuichi (abriendo la puerta): Yuki tan rápido regresaste?? A donde fuis.....

Yami (empujándolo): no.. no soy Yuki.... creo que ya no lo vas a volver a ver después de todo.....

Shuichi (en el suelo): Yami??

Yami (cerrando la puerta): me quitaste a mi Yuki!!!!! pero quien te crees??? Yuki es mío!!!! Mío!!

Shuichi (parándose enojado): no!! eso si que no te lo permito!!!! Yuki es solo mío!! A mi puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras pero no voy a permitir que toques a Yuki ni un solo cabello, si lo haces... te mato!!!

Yami (sacando un cuchillo): pues vamos a ver quien mata a quien!!!!

Shuichi (asustado): suelta ese cuchillo!!! Si quieres pelear, esta bien por mi, pero no te metas con mi Yuki!!!!

Yami (apuñalándolo): muy tarde!!!! Ya te dije!!!! Yuki es solo mío!!! Lo va a ser así tenga que matarte!!!!!! Y lo voy a hacer!!!!!!!

Shuichi (tratando de pararse): Yami? Yuu...ki!!!!! No voy a dejar que le hagas daño!!!!!!!!

Mientras Yuki, Hiro y K corren por las escaleras...del Metro Yuki corre lo mas rápido posible, su corazón late muy rápido, piensa en cualquier cosa, después de saber que Yami estaba loca, el solo pensar de que su pequeño resulte herido lo preocupaba mucho mas.... finalmente llegaron a la casa, Yuki abre la puerta con desesperación y encuentra a Shuichi en el suelo y a Yami a punto de apuñalarlo.... Yuki corre lo más rápido posible empuja a Yami y se tira al suelo para ver a Shuichi que esta totalmente bañado en sangre... Yuki le tome por el rostro y lo besa.... Mientras Yami trata de escapar pero es atrapado por K que le apunta con su arma... mientras Hiro la agarra para que no se escape... K llama a una ambulancia y a la policía....

**_En la ambulancia:_**

Yuki: Shuichi!!!! Shuichi!!!!

Shuichi (débilmente) : Yuki?? estas bien?? No te a hecho daño??

Yuki (besándole en la frente y tratando de no llorar): no... BACA piensa en tu salud primero!!!

Shuichi: si Yuki esta bien yo también....

**_6 de la tarde comisaría, una de las celdas:_**

Yami: Yuki y Shuichi están juntos... con este incidente Yuki nunca va dudar en decirle a Shuichi que lo quiere y al fin mi Yuki va a ser feliz al lado de su Shuichi... era necesario herir a Shuichi para que al fin Yuki exprese todo lo que siente.... Lastima que me di cuenta de esto hace unas horas, porque amo tanto, tanto a Yuki que por haría cualquier cosa, incluso ir a la cárcel por intento de asesinato, pero después de hacerles tanto daño a ambos era necesario esto para que Yuki y Shuichi se compenetren mas.... bien aquí estamos... listas para partir, verdad?? Jajajajaja bien hoy fue el ultimo día que pude ver a mi AMADO YUKI

Yami saca de un bolsillo de su Jean una navaja, Yami la mira lentamente... deja caer unas lagrimas, coge un papel y un lapicero y escribe "lo siento, todo lo hice por que te amo.... Y.E." deja la nota la toma entre sus manos, miles de cosas pasan por su mente.... Sus ojos se llenan cada vez mas de lagrimas, sus manos tiemblan, lentamente lleva la navaja a una de sus muñecas, toma aire y empieza a cortar..... hace lo mismo con la otra muñeca solo que esta vez es mas lento ya que el dolor del primer corte no la ayuda.... Se recuesta lentamente en la cama toma la nota entre sus manos tratando de no mancharla, poco a poco su polo blanco se va tiñendo con la sangre, poco a poco sus ojos empiezan a ver borroso hasta que finalmente sus ojos terminan de cerrarse..

**_Continuara........................................._**

_**Nota:**_ Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, esta vez me demore un poco mas, lo siento la verdad es que tuve un pequeño percance con la computadora.... (murió) jajaja, y también no he podido entrar a una cabina de internet ya que he estado haciendo todos mis tramites para postular a la universidad, y para eso tengo que inscribirme el la pre... bueno en fin aquí estoy llena de energías!!! Escuchando como fondo la bella voz de HYDE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA (el vocalista de L'arcenCiel) que se ha convertido en parte de mi vida, ayer me pase horas de horas buscando información sobre ellos, por favor si tienen alguna dato sobre el me lo podrían decir!!!! Estoy súper obsesionada con el....... VIVA HYDE Y VIVA L'ARCENCIEL!!!!! Bien cambiando de tema espero que les halla gustado este capitulo que ya se que esta corto peor bueno.... Comprendan que después del anterior en la cena de YUKI Y SHUICHI se me fue casi toda la inspiración, jajajaja no mentira en esta cabeza hay para rato, lo que ya no hay es este fic, porque este capitulo que están leyendo vendría a ser el penúltimo....eso si! prometo una gran sorpresa!!! Solo esperen!! Un poquito mas!!!! bien aquí están las respuestas a sus importantes reviews!!!

**_Cerdo Volador_** (JAJAJAJAJA PUES SI! HASTA PRONTO YAMI!!! PERO CREO QUE DESPUES DE TODO ELLA NO ES TAN MALA DESPUES DE TODO, NEE?? SIP? DE VERAS TE PARESE QUE ME QUEDO HERMOSO?? PUES GRACIAS!!! ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE DIGAS ESO!!!! PUES NO SABIA SI LES IBA A GUSTAR EL YUKI ROMANTICO CON EL QUE HABIA SOÑADO TANTAS VECES..... SORRY SE ME SALE LO SHUICHI...JAJAJAJA BUENO ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN)

**_Rurouni-Andrea_** ( Y BIEN AMIGA QUE TE PARECE?? QUE TAL ME QUEDO?? ESPEOR QUE MUY PRONTO ENTRES AL MSN PARA PODER SEGUIR CON NUETSRAS GENIALIDADES, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BIEN GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!!! NO TE PREOCUPES QUE ESTOY GUARDANDO LO MEJOR DE K Y HIRO PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO TE DESEPERES AMIGA!!! YA LLEGA!!!)

**_Eli-chan1_** (BIEN AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION.... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!!!! GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!!!!!! SIIIII YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO A UN YUKI PARA MI SOLITAAAAAAA JAJAJAJAJAJA BIEN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN)

**_ark angel y dark ankel_** (HOLAS, PUES NO, NO ES EL FINAL FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y ESPEOR QUE LES GUSTEN!!! SI, NO? ES BIEN FUNNY IMAGINAR AL BELLO DE YUKI CANTANDO, NO?? QUE CUTEEEEEEEE!!!! ME MATA ESE ESCRITOR!!!!!)

**_nat-chan07_** (ASU!! TAN BIEN ME SALIO QUE LA CHICA MAS CRITICA ME DIJO QUE SE QUEDABA SIN PALABRAS??? PUES GRACIAS!!!! PENSE QUE ME IBAS A DECIR QUE ASI NO ERA TU YUKI O ALGO AIS!!! JAJAJAJA PUES ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO LA PARTE DE LAS CARTAS JAJAJAJA AUNQUE AUN NO ENTIENDO EL PORQUE K LE REGALO UN ARMA A SHUICHI!! JAJAJAJAJA YA LO AVERIGUAREMOS, NEE?? JAJAJA GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA CANCI"N JAJAJAJA!)

**_BUENO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!!!! ME ALEGRO MUHCO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO LA CENA!!! ME ALEGRA MUCHOOOOOOOOO!!!! (SORRY SE ME SALE LO RYUICHI) BIEN LAS DEJO, OTRA VEZ GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC........ BYESSSSSSSSSSSS Y CUIDENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOO!!!!_**


	18. Welcome to my romance

**_Capitulo 18: Welcome to my romance_**

_**Después de 10 días:**_

Yuki: shuu......

Shuichi (saltando sobre el): yuuuuuuuuuuuuki!!!!! Me llamaste???

Yuki: estas listo???

Shuichi: si!!!!!

Yuki: donde están tus maletas??

Shuichi: pues... allí (señalando mas de 20 maletas)

Yuki (o.0): nani?? son muchas!!!!!!

Shuichi (como niñito): demo.......... como dijiste que te gustaba verme con ropa nueva......... compre tanta ropa que no me decidí, eto........ por eos llevo TODA MI ROPA NUEVA!!!!!!!

Yuki (cogiendo la primera maleta que ve): lleva esto!!!!

Shuichi (a punto de llorar): demo.....

Yuki (besándole la nariz): cualquier cosa que este aquí te va a quedar lindo... me gustas tu, no la ropa......

Shuichi : yuki......

Yuki (cogiendo de la mano a shuichi): vamso que el nos va a dejar el avion!!!!

Shuichi (corriendo con el): demo... es privado!!!

Yuki: no importa!!!! Quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible!!!!! Solos!!!!!

**_-------------------- ::::: FIN ::::: --------------------_**

**_:::: EPILOGO ::::_**

_**casa de ryuichi:**_

Tatsuha (sentandose en el sofa): buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Voy a extrañar a shuichiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ryuchi (besándole la frente): buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu yo tambien!!!!!

Tatsuha: pero solo es un mes, verdad???

Ryuichi: demo...

Tatsuha: demo??? Cuando regresen vas a tener otro concierto con Bad Luck... porque shuichi ha decidido garbar en un disco la canción que yuki le cantó el día de su cumpleaños.......

Ryuichi: si... es solo un mes...... todo un mes para ellos solos en Europa...

Tatsuha: todo un mes para Hiro y K......

Ryuichi (besando a Tatsuha): todo un mes para nosotros...

Tatsuha: si.......

En el avión:

Shuichi: yuki......

Yuki: dime

Shuichi: que pasara después de este mes???

Yuki: no se lo que vendrá después, es mas no hay que planearlo, solo dejémoslo venir, eso si, debemos ser fuertes...... pero sabes??

Shuichi: nani...

Yuki: estemos juntos siempre para que los golpes sean menos dolorosos.... estemos juntos siempre... nada va a poder separarnos ahora... nada

Shuichi: yuki...

Yuki (abrazandolo): AI SHITERU... SHUICHI...

Shuichi: yo también, yuki.....

_**Departamento de Hiro:**_

K: Vamos???

Hiro (cagando una caja): si esta es la ultima caja.

K cierra la puerta del departamento, ahora Hiro se muda a casa de K, es así como se cierra la puerta de este fic... espero que les halla gustado... pues en verdad, es cierto lo que dice yuki al final de esta historia, no debe importarnos que es lo que viene, ni planearlo, solo debemos dejarlo venir y ser fuertes para permanecer juntos, si estas junto a personas que te quieren y que quieres cualquier golpe es menos doloroso... siempre... el estar junto a personas importantes para nosotros, nos hace evolucionar como seres humanos, aprendemos a amar, a llorar, aprendemos a expresarnos, a lastimar muchas veces, muchas otras aprendemos a quedarnos callados aunque no sea lo mejor, etc... Gravitation es para mi... es para mi una gran fuente de inspiración (solo tengo tres fuentes de inspiración) me gustaría mucho poder vivir una historia como la de estos Koibitos, en verdad es muy linda, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO AL FIN LA HE TERMINADO... gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, creo que hasta ahora no he recibido ninguno feo todos han sido muy considerados, gracias... Gracias por leer las locuras que pasan por esta cabecita... también quiero comentarles que estoy muy enamorada de un J-ROCK STAR su nombre es HYDE (haido) es el bello vocalista de L'arcenCiel, es tan kawaiiiiiiiii es súper lindo... (es broma, me gusta el tipito, pero no estoy enamorada, en realidad soy muy joven para morir...¬¬) quiero mandarles un abrazote a mis mejores amigas que me han apoyado muchoooooooo (ALICIA "no se que haría... si no estuvieras... gracias por no dejarme sola", CRIS "gracias por todo, T.Q.M. amiga", EVIAN "amigaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Gracias por estar siempre all", AURORITA "gracias por escucharme y darme fuerza siempre")

Un abrazote a mi mejor amigo que lo quiero mucho ( Jesús "hermanito 4 ever, no?")

**_GRACIAS!!!!! Será hasta la próxima.... Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa!!_**


End file.
